Past, present and futur
by ROADS
Summary: Dans le doute abstiens-toi , cette doctrine, Shepard aurait aimé la tenir. Malheureusement, elle s'est trahie et sa déclaration change les derniers mois de son existence. Entre passé mouvementé, présent troublé par les doutes constants et futur indécis, Shepard doit faire des choix.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Me voici encore à poster une fiction sur Mass Effect (je suis vraiment accro, je plaide coupable). Le résumé se veut assez flou, normal. L'histoire sera compté par différents persos, je pense que c'est assez compréhensible mais si jamais ça ne l'est pas, ne pas hésiter à me le dire. **

**Rating M : Deux lemons sont présents dans l'histoire, le premier dans le chapitre 1 et le deuxième dans le chapitre 2, (je préviens au cas où). Sinon, l'histoire est assez soft. **

**L'histoire est finie, mais la publication se fera au fur et à mesure. Elle sera composée de huit chapitres (sept + épilogue)**

**Voilà. Bien sur, l'univers de Mass Effect est la propriété de Bioware, je m'en inspire seulement.**

**Bonne lecture, et bien sûr, les reviews sont les bienvenues (bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est toujours mieux que rien du tout)**

* * *

« Je vous suivrai partout… Hormis dans vos quartiers ». Voilà ce qu'il avait osé me répondre. Assise à ses côtés au bar du Purgatoire, je restais impassible devant cette réplique meurtrière. Il me regardait, perplexe, voyant que je ne tiltais mot. Je ne devais pas montrer que sa réponse m'avait blessé du plus profond de mon être. Alors je lui souriais légèrement, rajoutant que je blaguais avec lui. Tout de suite, son visage se décrispait. Je pris congé et le laissait siroter son verre. J'avais été bête. Pourquoi avais-je balancé ça ? Certes, il m'avait tendu une perche. Mais pourquoi avais-je eu la mauvaise idée d'y répondre ? Lorsqu'il m'avait demandé qu'est-ce que je penserais d'une relation avec IDA, j'aurais dû mentir. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu lui donner mon aval. Au pire, j'aurais pu lui mettre en tête qu'une intelligence artificielle n'était pas apte à aimer. Mais cela aurait été vache. Et je n'étais pas comme ça, ou en tout cas je ne le voulais pas. Surtout pas avec Joker. Il ne méritait pas ma méchanceté. Mais j'avais fait pire au fond. Je lui avais avoué indirectement mes sentiments. Ce « vous n'avez jamais envisagé avoir une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » j'aurais dû me le garder pour moi. Il avait pris un certain temps avant de comprendre que je parlais de moi. Il était gêné, et m'avouait qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Et comme une conne, il avait fallu que j'en rajoute une couche, en lui demandant si maintenant, il l'envisageait. Son visage tournait au rouge, et après une longue tirade, il m'avouait que non, il n'était pas intéressé. Voilà le sens de sa réponse. C'était un non catégorique. Je rentrais directement au Normandy, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Une fois à l'intérieur, je saluais les quelques membres à bord et filait directement vers ma chambre. Je devais oublier. Il me fallait mettre de côté ma grosse boulette. Le plus dur serait les prochains jours. Faire semblant devant lui, sourire comme à l'accoutumé. Maintenant que j'avais franchi la limite, ça allait être corsé. Le plus important, ce serait de lui faire gober le fait que c'était une blague. C'était mon souhait le plus cher. Une fois arrivée à mes quartiers, je me dirigeais d'instinct vers mon frigo et en sortit une bonne bouteille de Vodka. Je pensais la garder pour les grandes occasions mais il faut croire qu'elle allait me servir pour bien autre chose.

Je patientais déjà depuis près de cinq minutes devant la porte de Shepard. Je pensais qu'elle dormait, mais j'entendais légèrement sa voix au-delà de ces murs. Du coup, j'étais presque vexé qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de m'ouvrir. Ce que j'avais à lui dire n'avait pas d'importance, mais maintenant que j'étais là, ça me dérangerait de partir bredouille. Mais mon espoir s'envolait au fil des secondes. Tout en soupirant, je me détournais de la porte de la chambre pour appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle ne devait pas être disposée à me recevoir, tout simplement. Mais juste avant que je monte à bord de l'ascenseur, j'entendis la porte du sas s'ouvrir. Et je vis Shepard dans un état inimaginable. Elle m'ordonnait de rentrer, avec un air joyeux dans la voix. Maintenant j'en étais sûr, elle était bourrée. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre gentiment que je devais y aller, mais elle me tirait de force jusqu'à ces appartements. Je n'étais venu qu'une seule fois dans son espace personnel. Mais la dernière fois, elle était sobre et avait toujours cette stature de commandant. Son visage était dur, impassible, froid. Malgré tout, je sentais toute la douceur de son être à travers ses mots, ses intentions envers les membres. Dont moi. Ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'appréciais pas mon commandant. Même plutôt beaucoup. Mais là n'était pas la question. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était comme ça. Elle n'était pas du genre à se bourrer la gueule. Enfin, c'était mon avis. Elle s'adressait à moi en me donnant des mots affectifs. Moi, son « chéri » ? Je rêvais, je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative. Elle posait sa main sur mon torse, et je ne pus m'empêcher de voir que les bretelles de sa robe étaient descendues sur ses bras. Elle était sublime dans cette robe noir, simple mais parfaite pour elle. Et merde, je devrais me maudire pour avoir pareille pensée. Mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se détourner d'elle, même si je faisais mon possible pour résister. Ses mains traversaient mon corps. Mais que voulait-elle bon sang ? Je reculais, mais à chaque fois elle se rapprochait. Puis une fois qu'elle me vit proche de la sortie, elle retirait immédiatement ses mains et les croisaient. D'un air sérieux et d'un ton grave, elle m'ordonnait de rester. Ainsi, on aurait presque dit la Shepard de d'habitude. Craquante. Absolument sublime. Etais-je maso que d'aimer recevoir des ordres ? Fallait croire que oui. Alors je m'approchais d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « c'est bien » avant de poser ses mains sur mes joues. Puis elle approchait sa bouche de mon oreille et me susurrait des mots que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre : « Comme tu aimes bien recevoir des ordres de ma part, alors je t'ordonne de me baiser. Sur le champ. » Jamais je n'avais entendu mon commandant parler ainsi. Elle était sceptique au langage grossier de Jack et la voir parler comme elle me choquait. Et en même temps m'excitait. Mais très vite le doute s'éprit de moi. Elle était bourrée. Ce ne serait pas bien. Mais d'un coup, elle s'approchait dangereusement de mon visage. Puis, elle m'embrassait de pleine haleine, jouant avec ma langue. Automatiquement, je lui répondis, malgré mes réticences. Après avoir mis fin à ce baiser passionné, comprenant surement que j'étais emplie de doutes, elle m'attrapait par le bras et me jetait violement sur le lit. Elle se mit immédiatement à califourchon sur moi et commençait à dézipper mon haut. Un sourire large se dessinait sur son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. J'aimais à croire que ce n'était pas seulement les effets de l'alcool. J'espérais que c'était moi qui l'a rendait ainsi, ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Puis elle fit descendre entièrement les bretelles de sa robe. Elle se relevait du lit afin d'enlever complètement son habit. Ses dessous noirs étaient diablement sexy. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me laisser aller avec elle. Cela allait contre l'éthique, mais comment refuser la demande de son commandant. Alors je la pris par la taille et la remis sur moi. Elle détachait ses cheveux qui vinrent me chatouiller. Je les sentais sur les pores de ma peau. Cela m'excitait encore plus. Ce simple contact me faisait gonfler. J'étais peut être pathétique mais elle était vraiment à tomber. Je balayais d'une traite mon pantalon et mon boxer. J'aurais voulu prendre les devants, mais face à cette tigresse, c'était impossible. Elle prit dans sa main mon organe et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient. C'était trop bon pour être vrai. Trop vite à mon goût, l'envie d'éjaculer montait au fond de moi. Et comme si elle avait un sixième sens, elle enlevait sa main et cessait de jouer avec mon sexe. Puis, elle enlevait son soutien-gorge et sa culote. Elle était magnifique. Son corps était abimé mais pas meurtri. Elle m'attrapait les mains et les posait sur ses seins. Ils étaient chauds et doux. Ses tétons durcissaient avec les secondes et sauvagement, je les mis en bouche pour les mordiller. Une de mes mains se détachait d'eux pour descendre plus bas. J'enfonçais un de mes doigts en son intérieur déjà humide. Un petit ralliement de plaisir se fit entendre. Léger, aigu. Le plus doux des sons jamais entendus. Je m'aventurais en elle, découvrant la paroi que j'allais bientôt pénétrer. Je ne pouvais croire que j'allais vraiment le faire avec Shepard. Je l'appréciais comme commandant. Je la trouvais attirante. Mais je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le faire avec elle. Non pas que je n'en avais pas envie. Loin de là. C'était plus un fantasme qu'autre chose. Sentant surement que j'avais la tête ailleurs, elle prit ma tête et m'embrassait une nouvelle fois langoureusement. Je prenais goût à ces baisers, même si ils avaient un arrière-goût de Vodka. L'espace de quelques millièmes de secondes, je me rappelais qu'elle était bourrée. Mais je m'enlevais vite cette idée de la tête. Tant pis pour la morale, je voulais vraiment faire l'amour avec elle. Pas juste « baiser » comme elle me l'avait ordonné. Non, je voulais la faire mienne passionnément. Elle était importante pour moi. C'était mon désir le plus cher que de lui donner entière satisfaction. Nos lèvres se séparèrent puis elle m'ordonnait de la pénétrer. Je calmais ses ardeurs puis sans lui demander, ouvrait un de ses tiroirs. Je fus étonné de voir qu'elle avait l'objet que je cherchais. Envisageait-elle de le faire avec quelqu'un à bord ? Ou peut-être le faisait-elle déjà avec quelqu'un ? J'effaçais de suite cette pensée. Si elle était avec un membre de l'équipage, on serait déjà au courant. Alors j'enfilais ma protection en essayant de ne pas me prendre la tête sur la raison et lui obéissant, je m'engouffrais en elle. Ces quelques minutes furent des plus intenses. Au-dessus de moi, elle était la maitresse des opérations. Elle bougeait au rythme qu'elle voulait, me faisant ressentir un plaisir intense. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'être en elle serait aussi bon. Nos cris retentissaient dans sa chambre. Ses mains ne cessaient de frapper mon torse à chaque nouvelle pression. J'avais posé mes mains sur son fessier, l'agrippant, l'aidant à s'empaler plus profondément. La jouissance arrivait à un point culminant et je me déchargeais complétement. Elle s'écroulait dans mes bras et s'y endormit. Je lui apposais un bisou sur le front et la posait à côté de moi. Elle était exténuée. Mais j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas seulement dû à notre ébat. Je pris la couverture et la mit sur nous. Je me mis de profil et l'admirais. A cet instant précis, elle apparaissait à mes yeux comme était la plus belle femme au monde.

En me réveillant, j'avais un mal de crane horrible. Péniblement, je me retournais. Je souffrais de courbatures sans savoir réellement pourquoi. J'arrivais difficilement à ouvrir mes yeux. Puis j'aperçus une silhouette, allongée à mes côtés. Interloquée, je me forçais à ouvrir complètement mes paupières. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais. James était endormi, l'air niait. J'essayais de comprendre ce qui se passait, de savoir pourquoi James était dans mon lit. Je quittais les draps et me levais, allant pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. J'étais nue. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Une fois sous la douche, je mis mon cerveau en marche afin de pouvoir répondre à mes questions. Hier soir, je me souvenais avoir dit la connerie du siècle à Joker. Puis, j'étais rentrée au Normandy, seule. Alors comment Vega était-il venu dans l'équation ? Cela, je n'arrivais pas réellement à m'en souvenir. Devrais-je lui demander ? Non, cela vexerait son ego surdimensionné. Je n'étais pas crédule; j'avais très bien compris ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Maintenant, je devais savoir comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver. Connaissant James, il n'aurait jamais osé quoique ce soit. En temps normal, il aimait me draguer. Mais je savais qu'il n'aurait pas le cran d'aller au-delà. Cela devait obligatoirement venir de moi. J'avais dû le pousser à bout. Peut-être l'avais-je rencontré dans les couloirs après que je me sois bourrée la gueule. La bouteille de Vodka. Ça, je m'en souviens. Habituellement, ça ne me faisait pas grand-chose. Mais je revenais du bar, je devais déjà être assez rempli. Quelle imbécile. En plus de me faire souffrir, je faisais souffrir autrui. Que penserait James maintenant ? Prendrait-il bien le fait que je ne me souvienne pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé hier ? Seulement quelques brides me revenaient. Sans réellement avoir les images, c'était plus les sensations que mon corps avait gardé. Une chaleur m'emplissait. La chaleur de James. Je baissais la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je suis sûr qu'il avait dû être doux et ferme à la fois. Il était un paradoxe vivant, une armoire à glace avec un cœur tendre. J'espérais profondément que cet acte ne l'avait pas blessé et qu'il comprendrait très bien ma position. Il le devait. En tout cas, il méritait mes plus plates excuses. Mais il me demanderait surement pourquoi. Mon état devait être lamentable. Il savait que ce n'était pas mon genre. Pourtant, je ne pourrais pas lui dire la vérité. Ce serait bête, déraisonnable. Non, je devais trouver une excuse, mentir, ou bien feinter comme je savais si bien le faire. Oui, cela serait une solution parfaite. Bien, il était temps de lui faire face.

Le comportement du commandant m'avait ébranlé. Jamais je ne l'avais vu à la fois aussi sincère, mais surtout meurtri. Je sentais qu'elle ne voulait pas me raconter l'histoire, le pourquoi du comment. J'étais curieux, mais pour rien au monde je souhaitais me la mettre à dos. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Blessé ? Non, pas vraiment. Plutôt heureux. Mais ça, je ne pourrais pas lui avouer. J'étais presque gênée qu'elle prenne l'entière responsabilité de ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Elle n'était pas la seule fautive. Je l'avais voulu aussi. Elle avait rougit quand je lui répondis cela, sachant surement ne pas où se mettre. Je l'appréciais énormément et elle le savait. Mes tentatives de dragues étaient veines, et honnêtement je ne savais pas moi-même où j'en étais. Je ne pensais pas être amoureux d'elle, mais elle me fascinait. Elle avait cette aura, cette prestance. On ne pouvait l'ignorer. Elle était mystérieuse. Je voulais en connaitre toujours plus. J'avais eu entière satisfaction pourtant. Mais même après notre nuit, j'avais un sentiment de manque. La voulais-je encore ? Probablement. Cela signifiait-elle que je la désirais encore plus ? J'en étais certain. L'aimais-je alors ? Je n'en savais strictement rien. Elle était une énigme que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre. Je pris congé après une longue discussion, où les mots les plus prononcés furent "je suis désolée". En sortant de ses quartiers, je vis Liara devant sa porte. Je la saluais poliment puis quittais directement les lieux.

Les mots de Shepard m'étaient revenus lorsque j'entendis sa voix à travers la communication. Je lui répondis le plus naturellement possible, mais sans doute fus-je trahi par mes sursauts d'intonations. Je me maudissais pour avoir parlé ainsi. Ne m'avait-elle pas dit que c'était une blague ? Je devais la croire. Après tout, elle était le commandant. Qui viendrait s'enticher d'un infirme qui fantasme sur une intelligence artificielle ? Personne. Le commandant n'était pas bête. Elle ne devait rien ressentir pour moi, hormis peut-être un sentiment d'amitié. Oui voilà, elle était mon amie et j'étais le sien. Rien de plus. Alors pourquoi étais-je ébranlé par ses paroles ? Je n'arrivais pas totalement à croire en elle. J'avais sentis une once de tristesse dans sa voix, un soupçon de douleur. Devenais-je fou ? Penser que le commandant pourrait avoir des sentiments pour moi, c'était juste impossible. Elle était folle oui, mais pas à ce point. Non, elle devait seulement m'apprécier. Oui voilà, je devais oublier ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Les mots qu'elles m'avaient prononcé devait être le résultat de l'alcool. Cela expliquerait tout. Je ne devais pas me focaliser sur ce que m'avait dit le commandant, je devais assimiler que cela était sans doute faux. Mais bon sang, pourquoi suis-je obligé de penser que c'était probablement une erreur ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire en mon commandant ? Avais-je un tel ego que je pensais qu'elle m'aimait ? Je riais, ma folie l'emportait sur le reste. Jamais. Un homme de mon rang devait rester à sa place. J'étais peut être le clown de service, un membre à part entière de l'équipage. Mais au fond, je restais seulement le timonier du Normandy, l'homme qui pilotait le vaisseau, celui dont on ne se souviendrait probablement pas. Non, s'enticher de ma personne était sans doute inconcevable. Je devais mettre fin à mes supputations. Le commandant m'avait affirmé que c'était une blague, alors c'en était une. Après tout, j'avais IDA. Enfin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon voici le chapitre 2. Une nouvelle fois, un lemon est intégré dans ce texte (après il n'y en a plus).**

**Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous passez par-là, ça fait toujours plaisir. De plus, avoir un avis extérieur est intéressant pour s'améliorer.**

* * *

Le capitaine Anderson avait appelé Shepard, laissant le Normandy sans son commandant. Honnêtement, c'était bien calme sans elle. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que nous avions... copulé, et nous n'avions pas parlé une seule fois. M'évitait-elle ? Je peinais à le croire. Je montais en cuisine, demandant à notre cuistot en chef de me préparer un bon petit plat bien diététique. Un corps comme le mien, ça s'entretenait. Garrus était adossé au mur, en train de réfléchir sans doute. J'allais l'interrompre. Il me serrait la main puis me demandait ce qui m'amenait. Je lui montrais mon plat, il comprit tout seul. Puis sans vraiment comprendre comment, le sujet Shepard vint sur le tapis. Entre plusieurs chambrages, il avait lâché une phrase qui m'avait interpelé. "Le jour où tu verras la vraie Shepard, on en reparlera gamin. C'est une tout autre zone de combat". Qu'entendait-il par-là ? A peine lui avais-je posé la question qu'il s'éclipsait et prit congé pour régler quelques calibrages. S'il croyait m'échapper aussi facilement, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Je le suivis. Agacé, il se retournait vers moi. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il s'approchait discrètement de moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille. "Son côté tigresse, diablement sexy". Je rougissais automatiquement. Il reculait et me regardait, surpris. J'ouvris grand les yeux en regardant l'homme qui était devant moi. Les bras croisés, comme le ferais Shepard, il m'offrir son plus large sourire. Avait-il vraiment... ? Avec Shepard ? Non, je ne voulais pas y croire. J'allais rétorquer, lui répondant fièrement que moi, j'avais réellement couché avec elle, mais me sentant désolé pour le commandant, je ne m'y risquais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait aimé que je balance à quelqu'un ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Mais j'étais curieux. Et pour Garrus, si ce qu'il me disait était vrai, dans quelle circonstance cela avait-il eu lieu ? "Là, tu deviens trop curieux Vega. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Sache juste qu'elle sait y faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire" me répondit-il, en faisait un signe des plus significatifs. Il avait raison, je n'étais qu'un gamin car je me remémorais instantanément cette nuit, sa main sur mon pénis, son savoir-faire en la matière. Je bougeais ma tête de gauche à droite pour effacer cette pensée de mon esprit et je pris congé de Garrus, qui était clairement satisfait. Il m'avait mis littéralement KO.

* * *

Parler avec ce gamin m'avait fait repenser à ce jour-là. Je regardais mes trois doigts, me rappelant parfaitement de ce qui s'était produit, de ce qu'ils avaient fait en elle. La réaction de Vega avait été tellement mignonne, comme s'il imaginait la scène. En discuter m'avait presque rendu dur, ravivant des souvenirs intacts. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur mes calibrages, mon esprit étant ailleurs. C'était comme ce jour-là...

Un an auparavant, quelques jours avant la mission suicide :

Depuis ce matin, j'étais fixé à mes calibrages. Je n'avais pas mis le nez hors de ma zone. Je pouvais apparaitre comme un ermite, mais quand j'étais concentré, je pouvais rester des heures loin de tout contact. Puis, la porte du sas s'ouvrit. Shepard se tenait là, bras croisés. Elle m'observait. Légèrement déconcentré, je me tournais vers elle et l'invitait à s'exprimer. Après quelques questions sans réelle importance, elle me demandait comment les turiens se préparaient au combat. Je riais instantanément. Voulait-elle vraiment que je lui réponde ? Voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, je me mis à lui raconter comment cela se passait sur un vaisseau turien puis sans comprendre comment, je me mis à lui parler de mon combat avec une de mes équipières turienne. Son regard se transformait à mesure que mon intervention durait. Je continuais, lui expliquant que j'étais réputé avoir une belle allonge mais qu'elle était souple comme pas deux. Notre combat s'était achevé sur un match nul. Voyant que je n'allais pas plus loin dans mes propos, elle me scrutait avec intention. Attendait-elle le fin mot de l'histoire ? J'étais sûr qu'elle avait très bien comprise de quoi il en résultait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Shepard voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après avec ma coéquipière. D'un ton malicieux, je lui fis comprendre que l'on avait fini dans ses quartiers. Après tout, c'était un bon moyen d'évacuer le stress. Un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Je baissais la tête, un peu honteux d'avoir avoué ce genre de chose à mon commandant. "Vous avez l'air d'avoir accumulé pas mal de tension. Je peux peut-être vous aidez à l'évacuer ?" Incrédule, je lui répliquais que je ne la savais pas férue de combat à main nu. Mais elle vint se positionner près de moi. Elle décroisait les bras et vint poser une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Un léger frisson parcouru mon corps. Je la scrutais, essayant de comprendre son geste. "Et si on passait direct aux prolongations ? On pourrait tester votre allonge... et ma souplesse". Shepard venait-elle vraiment de me dire ça ? A moi ? Un charabia incompréhensible sortit de ma bouche puis elle vint poser son doigt ses mes lèvres. "Chut Vakarian, dites juste oui". Honnêtement, je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Elle était la femme que je respectais le plus au monde. Sa proposition était plus qu'alléchante. Alors, pris dans un élan qui me surpris moi-même, je pris sa bouche pour mienne. Je sentis les commissures de ses lèvres s'allonger. Elle prolongeait mon baiser avec une passion dévorante. Mes trois doigts vinrent se poser sur sa chevelure. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux tandis que nos langues s'entremêlaient. Je démêlais ses nœuds alors que de nouveaux se formaient dans nos entités buccales. Puis, las de ne jouer qu'avec sa langue, la mienne se mit à descendre le long de son cou. Je ne savais peut-être pas comment les humains copulaient, mais je me doutais bien que ces êtres avaient aussi des zones sensibles. Visiblement, Shepard aimait bien les petits baisers dans le cou car je sentis sa main sur mon épaule s'enfoncer légèrement. Ma peau rugueuse ne sentit rien de cette pression. Je continuais mon ascension, tandis qu'elle m'aidait en enlevant ses vêtements. Sa combinaison vint se défaire jusqu'à la hanche, me laissant le champ libre. Hésitant puis entreprenant, mes mains se posèrent sur ses deux attributs féminins. Elle dégrafait son soutien-gorge couleur chair pour laisser mes doigts se poser sur ce qu'il cachait. Ma langue vint jouer avec ses tétons durcis, laissant échapper à Shepard un soupir de contentement. J'étais satisfait de voir que je pouvais lui procurer du plaisir malgré notre différence inter-espèce. Cela était peut-être rare, voir mal vu. Mais au fond, on s'en foutait. Nous n'étions que deux êtres consentants qui ne voulait faire qu'un. Elle me défaisait de mon armure, qui gisait désormais près de son sous-vêtement. Elle scrutait mon corps, voyant sans doute la différence qui existait entre elle et moi. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air dégoutée. Au contraire, ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse "difforme" selon les humains. Elle rigolait. Sa joie de vivre faisait plaisir à voir. Elle avait l'air pale depuis quelques temps. La pression de la mission suicide sans doute. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose d'autre, mais honnêtement je ne savais pas. Mais la savoir, là, dans l'instanté, détendue et heureuse, suffisait à me combler de bonheur, quel que soit l'issu de cet ébat. Mes lèvres vinrent à nouveau se poser sur les siennes, essayant de lui faire ressentir les émotions qui voltigeaient dans ma tête. Mes mains remontèrent vers sa nuque, la tenant fermement afin de prolonger notre baiser. Je sentis les siennes œuvrer pour enlever entièrement ma combinaison, qui retombait jusqu'à mes pied. Je soulevais mes pieds puis dans un même élan, me défit de ce qui me restait de tissu. Shepard regardait avec intention mes faits et gestes, admirant ce qu'elle avait devant elle. J'en aurais presque rougis tant son regard était perçant. Par surprise, je sentis une pression se faire au niveau de mon pénis. Ses deux mains vinrent tenir mon sexe. Je la regardais, interloqué. Elle me chuchotait de me détendre et enchainait des mouvements rapides de va-et-vient. J'exultais, là, debout, nu comme un vers devant la femme que je respectais le plus au monde. Des sons roques sortaient de ma voix sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Elle était drôlement douée, malgré la différence de peau. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à m'entendre car elle continuait de plus belle, alimentant de plus en plus le plaisir. J'avais envie de la faire mienne. Ce désir ne cessait de croitre. Me sentant venir, je posais une de mes mains pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter. Elle me regardait, incrédule mais à la fois presque fière de m'avoir rendu aussi excité. Un sourire triomphateur apparaissait sur son visage. Ah, si elle pensait être la seule à pouvoir donner du plaisir… Sauvagement, je repris en main les opérations en la plaquant contre ma tablette de calibration. Avant qu'elle ne réplique, je pris sa bouche pour mienne tandis que je l'obligeais à s'assoir sur ce qui me servaient d'instruments de travail habituellement. Elle se laissait faire, plaçant ses bras sur mes épaules. Je me baissais pour enlever complètement sa combinaison. Seul un tissu de couleur noir recouvrait son intimité. Je voulais jouer avec elle, ne pas lui donner entière satisfaction même si au fond j'aurais aimé la prendre brutalement. Mes doigts parcouraient son corps, lui procurant quelques frissons. Elle me regardait, presque suppliante. Mon parcours se finissait entre ses cuisses. Puis j'aventurais mes doigts au travers de sa culotte, frôlant légèrement sa paroi vaginale avant de s'enfoncer. Un bruit sortit indépendamment de sa volonté de sa bouche. Un doigt puis deux puis un troisième entrait en elle. Je cherchais à découvrir son intérieur, qui était chaud et extrêmement humide. Déjà. Avant même que je ne rentre en elle. Elle soupirait d'aise. Elle avait vraiment envie de plus. Son corps entier me le démontrait. Ses sons faisaient monter en moi une envie folle. J'en devenais presque bestiale. Elle coulait à flot. Je sentais qu'il était temps. Je déchirais violement son cache-sexe. Mon organe au garde à vous vint se frotter contre son clitoris, alimentant en elle le besoin de me sentir plus profondément. "Arrêtez de nous torturer tous les deux Garrus, prenez-moi !" Et suivant l'ordre de mon commandant, je m'enfonçais en elle d'une seule traite. Nos cris allaient crescendo à mesure que je m'introduisais brutalement en elle. Son corps vibrait sous mes coups de reins, ses seins voltigeant devant mes yeux ébahis. J'avais l'impression d'être un adolescent qui goutait aux joies des plaisirs charnels avec la fille sur laquelle il fantasmait tous les soirs. Shepard était vraiment une femme d'exception. Même son corps était fantastique. Ses cris auraient fait bander n'importe quel homme. Je ne niais pas que les miens résonnaient presque plus fort. Mais la sensation d'être au fond d'elle était vraiment exquise. Elle n'était pas étroite comme pouvait l'être certaines turiennes. Elle n'avait pas la même température. Notre acte était vraiment différent. C'est qui le rendait si bon. Après un ultime coup de rein, je jouissais, déversant ma semence sur un sol désormais blanchâtre. Exténué, je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Elle acceptait ce contact, positionnant l'une de ces mains sur mon crane. Puis son autre bras entourait mon corps nu. Ce câlin se voulait doux, à l'inverse de notre acte qui s'était brutalisé à mesure qu'il perdurait. Je n'avais pas voulu la violenter ainsi, mais c'était Shepard. Elle voulait me sentir puissamment. Je ne l'avais pas déçu. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

Aujourd'hui :

Nous étions resté de longue minutes ainsi, voir peut être plusieurs heures. Je n'avais pas eu la notion du temps. J'avais seulement profité de l'instant. Elle m'avait tenu dans ses bras, sa chaleur humaine contrastant avec la température de mon corps. Elle avait réchauffé ma chair en même temps que mon âme. J'étais vraiment bête pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant. Elle n'était pas seulement celle que je respectais le plus au monde. Elle était la femme que je désirais profondément, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais j'étais conscient que pour elle, je n'avais été qu'un exutoire. Je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative. Je m'en étais contenté. Je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose après tout. Nous n'avons jamais reparlé de cet acte. Plus d'un an que j'étais dans le doute, ne sachant que penser de cet ébat. L'avait-elle voulu ? Sans doute, c'était elle qui m'avait poussé à la luxure. Le regrettait-elle ? Je le pensais de plus en plus, voyant un déni incontestable s'élever de son côté. N'avais-je alors aucune chance de revivre cet instant ? Mes espoirs s'estompaient à mesure que le temps passait. Elle était redevenue Shepard, mon commandant. J'étais redevenu Garrus, son fidèle compagnon. Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Pour elle en tout cas. Car pour moi, c'était un supplice quotidien que de devoir feinter devant elle. Conscient de cela, je me dirigeais vers son espace personnel. Il était venu l'heure des réponses.

* * *

Lorsque je vis Garrus entrer en trombe dans ma cabine, je fus automatiquement choquée. Lui qui ne bougeait pratiquement pas de son périmètre était monté jusqu'à mes quartiers ? Et j'avais l'impression qu'il était assez remonté.

- Commandant, je suis désolé de m'imposer ainsi, mais je voudrais discuter de quelque chose avec vous. Quelque chose d'important...

- C'est rare que vous veniez jusqu'ici Garrus, est-ce si important ?

- Ça l'est, Shepard.

Son air était grave, son regard insistant. Je commençais à avoir un peu peur de l'issu de cette discussion.

- Cet... Acte, il y a un an... Je voudrais savoir... Est-ce que vous le regrettez ?

- Garrus ! Criais-je sans mégarde, mes joues rougissantes. C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ?

- Oui Shepard. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, de cet instant... Mémorable pour moi. Comprenez-moi. Je suis peut-être un turien, un être qui peut être froid lorsqu'il le faut. Mais tout comme vous, j'ai un cœur. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi, de comprendre le comment, de connaitre la suite.

J'étais dans le pétrin. Si pour James, la situation avait été moins compliquée à gérer, là j'étais perdue. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui en face de moi. C'était Garrus. Un homme que je tenais en haute estime. Un homme qui comptait énormément pour moi. Mes sentiments se brouillaient, repensant à notre union qui avait été merveilleuse, il faut l'avouer. Son regard voulait une réponse maintenant, je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure réponse.

- Je ne regrette rien, Garrus.

- Donc si maintenant, je vous proposais de le refaire, accepterez-vous ? Me murmura-t-il.

Je hocqua de surprise. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent légèrement plus, le regardant circonspecte. Depuis quand était-il si... Entreprenant ? C'était le mot, car il s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Je ne bougeais pas. Je le regardais seulement réduire la distance qui nous séparait. Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage. Sa main se posait sur ma joue brulante. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas, scrutant l'autre avec intention, attendant une réaction. Mais elle ne vint pas de nous. La porte du sas s'entrouvrit faisant apparaître l'homme auquel je ne me serais jamais attendu.

- Je... Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, commandant. Mais vous étiez injoignable... Ah, je vois que votre canal est éteint. Peut-être alliez-vous être occupée... Mais nous avons un problème. Jack et Miranda se foute sur la gueule. Comme d'habitude allez vous me dire, mais là c'est vraiment sur la gueule. Jack a cassé un bras à Miranda qui s'est défendue, logeant une balle dans l'épaule du sujet zéro. Il faut vraiment que vous veniez régler cela !

La main de Garrus s'était vite enlevé de ma joue. Je regardais Joker qui, visiblement, avait l'air surpris de nous avoir trouvé aussi... proche. Je remerciais Garrus de sa visite puis suivit Joker qui s'était déplacé jusqu'ici malgré son handicap. Il me répondit qu'IDA était trop occupée à contenir les deux furies. Un rire instantané sortit de ma bouche. Il me regardait et souriait. Ce n'était peut-être que mon impression, mais je sentais dans son regard une certaine... déception. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il était celui qui m'avait rejeté alors il n'avait aucun droit de me juger. Néanmoins, je devais surement me tromper. Il n'était pas comme ça Joker, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi serait-il déçu, en colère ou même jaloux. Il avait IDA après tout. Il m'avait clairement rembarré. J'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais. Enfin... Là, je n'avais rien fais. Et honnêtement, s'il n'était pas venu, que ce serait-il passé ? Moi-même, je n'avais aucune idée de la tournure des événements... Garrus m'avait troublé, et plus que je ne le pensais. Je fus à la fois heureuse et secouée. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi entreprenant. Et je n'étais vraisemblablement par contre...

* * *

- MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER ET EN VITESSE ! Cria Shepard, faisant stopper immédiatement les deux femmes qui se foutaient sur la gueule depuis un bon bout de temps.

Elle ordonna à deux de ses hommes de surveiller Miranda et Jack jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les deux femmes avaient besoin de soin, c'était indéniable. Je regardais Shepard, qui montrait une nouvelle fois un visage froid et impassible. Pourtant, il y a quelques minutes encore, elle paraissait plutôt heureuse. Je dirais même qu'elle respirait le bonheur. Etait-ce l'effet Garrus ? Vraiment ? J'étais curieux, je voulais vraiment savoir ce qui s'était dit dans la chambre du commandant... S'était-il passé quelque chose ? En tout cas, si je n'étais pas rentré, je crois bien que oui... La main de Garrus s'était vite retirée de la joue du commandant qui n'avait pas l'air réticente. Un rictus se dessina sur mon visage. Heureusement, Shepard ne fit pas attention à moi. Elle s'était assise, le regard dans le vide, les mains jointes devant elle. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de croire qu'elle pensait à lui, à ce foutu turien. Je me détestais d'avoir de telles pensées. Garrus était mon ami. Shepard était mon commandant. Je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer égoïste. Avais-je été trop confiant ? Je me l'étais pourtant bien répété; ce soir-là, Shepard ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle m'aimait. En tout cas, pas comme ça. Et si j'en doutais, je venais d'en avoir la preuve. Son ignorance me faisait croire que je n'étais pas si important que cela. Ses pensées vacillaient pour un autre. Je ne devrais avoir aucun souci quant à cela. Après tout, elle n'était que mon commandant. Je m'approchais légèrement d'elle, la prévenant que je retournais à mon poste. Elle réagissait à peine à mon intervention, lâchant un léger hum avant de retourner dans son monde. Vexé, tête baissé, je quittais les lieux. Contre mon gré, j'étais énervé.

* * *

Lorsque je croisais une nouvelle fois Garrus, son visage avait tout bonnement changé. Interrogateur, je m'approchais pour obtenir des réponses. Mais toujours aussi secret, il ne daignait même pas me répondre. Il me gratifia seulement d'un large sourire. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Je ne le compris pas tout de suite, mais quand Shepard fit son entrée, je vis le regard du turien se tourner automatiquement vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes avant que le commandant baisse les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies. Bordel, venais-je de louper quelque chose ? Garrus, mais quelle enflure ! Avec Shepard... Non, je ne voulais pas y croire ! Une nouvelle fois ? Il devait vraiment être un bon coup le salaud... Mais que Shepard craque pour... ça ? Sérieusement, j'avais du mal à le concevoir. J'étais même vexé. J'aurais préféré être à sa place. Depuis cette nuit, Shepard me hantait. Son corps collé au mien, ses gémissements ravissants, son intérieur chaleureux. Shepard me collait à la peau plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. J'en devenais mièvre. C'en était presque pathétique. Je secouais ma tête sous les yeux victorieux de Garrus, qui ne put s'empêcher de m'adresser un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Il m'énervait cet enfoiré ! Je devais en avoir le cœur net, quitte à me faire détester par mon commandant. Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, direction ses quartiers. Cette fois, elle serait sobre et moi aussi. Je devais tenter une nouvelle approche. Peut-être que ma chance n'était pas définitivement morte. Une fois arrivé devant sa porte, je fus empli de doute. Je n'étais pas légitime. Elle était mon commandant, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une quelconque permission. Surtout pas de la mienne. Après tout, notre acte n'avait pas réellement été voulu. En tout cas, pas de son côté. La porte du sas s'ouvrit, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Indéniablement, je repensais à cette nuit. Merde, je devais me reprendre. Shepard était positionnée devant moi. Les bras croisés, elle me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- Lieutenant Vega, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

J'étais plus stressé que je ne le pensais. Elle me faisait vraiment de l'effet. J'étais gêné, tel un adolescent qui avait fait une bêtise et qui devait se justifier.

- Je... Je pensais que nous devions discuter, mon commandant. Arrivais-je à articuler, non sans mal.

- Discuter ?

- Oui, vous savez... de notre... bégayais-je, n'arrivant même pas à finir ma phrase.

- Je vois. Entrez. Je croyais pourtant que nous en avions déjà parlé. Je suis désolée pour cette nuit, je n'étais pas totalement moi-même.

- Ce n'est pas à cela que je fais allusion. Enfin si, mais pas à cette idée.

- Hum ?

- Voilà Shepard. Je voulais savoir... Si c'était à refaire, le referiez-vous ? Avec moi j'entends.

Ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Ebahie, sa bouche s'entrouvrit me laissant une brèche. Je m'approchais avec hâte et vint prendre sa bouche pour mienne. Mon audace allait surement me couter cher, mais mon cerveau avait cessé de réfléchir lorsque mon regard se posa sur elle. Shepard ne me repoussa pas, prolongeant même à mon étonnement l'échange. Une de mes mains vint défaire son chouchou, laissant retomber sa crinière. Le souffle manquant, elle rompit le contact, les joues rosies. Je n'arrivais pas à déceler ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de Shepard. Tantôt elle me blessait, tantôt elle m'acceptait. J'étais perdu. L'était-elle aussi ?

- Je suis désolée, James..., m'interrompit-elle dans mes pensées. Je ne peux pas. Avec vous.

Meurtri. Voilà dans l'instanté le mot qui me correspondait le mieux. Elle m'avait littéralement brisé, réduisant à néant mes derniers espoirs.

- Est-ce à cause de Garrus ? Murmurais-je pour moi-même, malheureusement un peu trop fort, car je vis le visage de mon commandant changer de couleur. Et sans même l'once d'une réponse, esquivant la question qui turlupinait Shepard, je couru vers la sortie pour m'échapper du gouffre dans lequel je venais de plonger.

Avais-je bien entendu ? James venait-il vraiment de me parler de Garrus ? Comment aurait-il pu être au courant ? Garrus avait parlé… Ce n'était pas son genre. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux confiés certaines choses… Intimes. Hum, impossible. Garrus me l'aurait dit. Ou en tout cas, me l'aurait fait comprendre. Mais au fond, le problème n'était pas là. Le souci venait du fait que James m'avait pris au dépourvu. Il m'avait embrassé, faisant emballer mon cœur plus que je l'aurais pensé. Je n'avais aucuns sentiments pour lui, mais mon corps avait répondu à son appel. Mes hormones devaient être à leur maximum. Notre acte m'était revenu en mémoire, par entièrement mais des brides me revenaient et hantaient mes rêves. Cela avait été un tel pied ! Cependant, je ne pouvais pas réitérer cet acte. J'avais déjà assez de problèmes comme cela. Garrus qui me perturbait. Joker qui m'avait brisé. Je ne pouvais ajouter James à cet échiquier. Surtout, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Il ne le méritait pas. Au fond, c'était un brave gars, un soldat exemplaire. Il était empli de doutes, mais très vite ils s'estomperaient. Je n'étais qu'un fantasme. Consommée. Et c'est en ça que je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Pourquoi revenait-il à la charge ? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'aimait. Son attirance devait plus être sexuelle. C'en était-il rendu compte ? Au fond, j'espérais que ce n'était que ça. Sinon, ça me ferait une belle paire de manche... Ma vie était déjà assez compliqué bordel… J'entendis un bruit émettre de mon ordinateur, m'avertissant que je venais de recevoir un mail. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant le nom affiché… Kaidan. Il était clairement celui dont j'avais besoin.


	3. Chapter 3

Un jour, quatre ans auparavant :

Shepard marchait, l'allure fière et impénétrable. Elle saluait ses camarades, qui lui répondaient d'un signe de main. Je la regardais, complétement subjugué. Elle était consciente de mes sentiments, je le lui avais clairement fait comprendre. Liara aussi d'ailleurs. Je l'avais considéré comme une rivale. A tort. L'asari m'avait avoué avoir embrassé Shepard, qui dignement, l'avait par la suite repoussée. Elle ne ressentait rien pour elle, et même si elle paraissait détachée, Liara était terriblement attristée. C'était à ce moment-là que j'avais attaqué. De but en blanc, je lui avais fait des sous-entendus qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Et lorsqu'elle me demanda directement si je l'aimais, d'un large sourire je lui répondis qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle avait baissé la tête, gênée que l'un de ses fidèles compagnons craque pour elle. Encore. Elle m'avait ignorée quelques jours. J'avais pris cela avec détachement. Je comprenais que cela puisse l'embarrasser. Cependant, cela devenait trop lourd. Plusieurs semaines que cette torture perdurait. Et là, elle passait près de moi, m'adressant un simple sourire. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle ne savait pas. C'en était trop pour l'homme que j'étais. Je la suivis, sans me faire prendre. Une fois qu'elle eut finit dans la salle de communication après un long entretien avec le conseil, je fis mon entrée. Elle se retournait instantanément, entendant mes pas s'approcher d'elle. L'air inquisiteur, elle croisa ses bras, attendant que je prenne la parole.

- Commandant. Veuillez-excuser mon intrusion, mais si je puis me permettre, nous devons discuter. Avez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

- Je vous écoute. Lâchait-elle d'un ton froid et monocorde.

- Voilà. Depuis ma « déclaration », vous m'avez clairement ignoré. Au début, je le comprenais. Mais après quelques jours, j'estimais que vous redeviendrez au moins comme avant. Alors je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi cette ignorance totale ? Je ne vous demande pas de répondre à mes attentes. Je voulais seulement vous faire part de mes sentiments. Car oui, je vous aime commandant. Plus qu'un subalterne le devrait. Vous êtes ma supérieure et ce que je ressens pour vous pourrait être mal vu. Mais je ne peux pas empêcher mes sentiments de croitre. Libre à vous de me repoussez ou bien de feindre, mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser de côté, m'ignorer totalement.

- Vous avez raison, Kaidan. Mon comportement était inadapté. Je m'excuse pour cela. Je fus emplie de doutes. Pas à votre propos, mais pour bien autre chose… J'aimerais répondre à vos attentes, cela serait d'ailleurs tellement plus simple. Mais mon cœur en a décidé autrement. Peut-être espériez-vous autre chose, mais je suis désolée car je ne peux répondre à vos sentiments qui m'ont l'air sincère. La situation est gênante et en proie à la douleur, mais je ne peux pas vous donner plus.

- Merci pour votre sincérité commandant… Cela signifie-il que tout va redevenir comme avant ?

- Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas.

- D'accord. Et sachez que si vous avez besoin d'une oreille attentive, je peux être la vôtre. J'aurais voulu plus mais gardez bien en tête que vous serez toujours avant toute chose mon amie. Ayez bien conscience de ça.

Sur ces mots, je quittais la pièce, laissant seule une Shepard qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux. Les jours suivirent. Malgré ses efforts, elles paraissaient toujours distantes. Mais pas seulement avec moi. Avec les autres aussi. Et je compris que mon égoïsme m'avait rendu aveugle car je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du phénomène. Elle était remplie de doutes, elle me l'avait dit. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas plus cuisiné ? Je l'ignorais, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Elle était ma supérieure. Si elle ne voulait pas répondre à mes questions, elle n'avait pas à le faire. Son intimité la regardait, je n'avais aucun droit de m'immiscer.

Lorsque sa mort s'abattu sur nous quelques mois plus tard, personne ne voulait y croire. Nous avions vu le Normandy exploser avec Shepard à l'intérieur. Nous étions brisés, incapable de penser. Inerte, ce fut le mot qui me caractérisa durant cette période. Difficilement, je m'étais relevé, voulant croire que c'était ce qu'aurait voulu Shepard pour moi. Continuer dans cette voie, me battre pour mes convictions, vivre pour elle. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise que de la voir sur Horizon, accompagnée de deux individus inconnus. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Puis très vite, je compris que quelque chose avait changé. J'avais des tas de questions à lui poser, elle répondit à certaines d'entre-elles. Cerberus. Elle s'était alliée à cette organisation terroriste. Je ne pouvais y croire. Et tandis qu'elle tentait de se justifier, je l'avais repoussé violemment, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle me dégouttait. Je l'avais blessé, sans aucun doute. Elle l'avait ressenti comme une haute trahison. « Vous prétendez être mon ami alors que vous me jugez sans même comprendre ? » m'avait-elle lancé. Je restais bouche bée. J'avais été bête. Mais je ne le compris que trop tard. Je lui écrivis un long mail d'excuse quelques mois plus tard, où je reconnaissais mes tords et où je compris qu'elle œuvrait pour le bien commun. Après tout, elle était Shepard, la femme que j'avais aimé et que j'aimais encore. La femme pour qui j'avais accepté de donner ma vie sans contrepartie. Celle que j'aurais dû suivre aveuglement ce jour-là au lieu de me buter dans mes convictions erronées. Et dans toute sa bonté, elle m'avais accordé un pardon que je ne méritais pas. Plus encore, elle m'avait livré une partie d'elle-même. Je sentis sa souffrance quant à ma réaction. Elle s'était mise à douter de ses actions. J'avais tenté de la rassurer, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais été stupide, rien n'y changeait. Mes obligations m'empêchait de venir la voir, elle avais admit cela et l'avait accepté agréablement bien. Cependant, j'avais sentis une certaine fragilité à travers ces mails qui se voulaient de plus en plus mélancoliques. Puis un jour, elle avait craqué. Elle m'avait avoué certaines choses que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer. Elle voulait le taire, mais le fardeau était tel qu'elle n'en était plus capable. Elle m'avais avoué que comme l'issue de la mission suicide approchait, elle souhaitait qu'au moins quelqu'un puisse connaître entièrement son histoire. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait choqué le plus : le fait de savoir qu'elle avait couché avec Garrus ou bien qu'elle pensait être amoureuse de ce cher timonier Joker ? La deuxième je croyais bien. Car si Garrus était un turien, il avait une certaine aura qui pouvait intimider mais aussi attirer. Mais Joker… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Physiquement, il n'était pas repoussant, loin de là. Mais si l'on accumule sa condition avec son caractère et son cynisme, comment Shepard avait-elle pu craquer ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse, elle doutait encore de la nature de ses sentiments. Elle savait juste que Joker n'était plus le même à ses yeux, et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle sentais son coeur s'emballer. Sans rentrer dans les détails, elle me fit comprendre qu'une lourde discussion avait eu lieu, et que le timonier avait même craqué. Le poids de sa mort, sa culpabilité. Il savait que le commandant était morte par sa faute et il s'en voulait. Shepard été restée secrète, mais me fit comprendre que depuis cette entrevue, Joker était redevenue celui qu'il était et non plus l'ombre de lui-même. Son sourire n'était plus une façade. Sa voix ne sonnait plus creux. Il était vrai avec elle. De nouveau. Même peut-être plus qu'avant. Leurs discussions devenaient de plus en plus fréquente. Son quotidien rimait avec Joker. C'était à ce moment qu'elle pensait être tombée amoureuse de lui.

Après la mission suicide, je ne reçus aucuns mails. Pourquoi ? Cela restait un mystère pour moi. Lui avais-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression pourtant. Alors, décidant que c'en était trop, je me mis à écrire un mail. Hésitant, je ne l'avais pas envoyé de suite. Et chaque jour, je le modifiais, rajoutant ou retirant certaines parcelles de mon texte. Puis je me décidais à l'envoyer. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Kaidan à la Citadelle. On avait pleins de choses à se dire, et cela était plus simple de vive voix. Il avait accepté, à mon plus grand bonheur. J'avais fait part à mon équipage de notre escale dans la capitale de la communauté galactique, ce qui fut très bien accueilli. Ma troupe était exténuée par les multiples missions et un peu de repos ne leur ferait pas de mal. Lorsque l'on descendit du vaisseau, je fis comprendre à mes coéquipiers qu'ils avaient quartier libre. La troupe se démobilisait tandis que je me dirigeais vers le café Apollon. Kaidan me faisait dos. Il ne m'entendit pas arriver. Alors je le pris par surprise en posant ma main sur son épaule. Il avait sursauté avant de se retourner. Un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage en apercevant le mien. Il avait surement voulu me prendre dans ses bras, mais a dû se réfracter. Il m'invitait à m'asseoir. Une asari vient à notre rencontre, nous demandant ce que l'on voulait. Après avoir prit notre commande, elle s'éloignait, me laissant seule avec Kaidan. Le silence était pesant. Logiquement, j'aurais dû commencer, mais aucuns sons ne sortaient de ma bouche.

- Comment allez-vous, commandant ? S'aventurait Kaidan devant mon mimétisme.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que tout allait pour le mieux, que je pétais la forme. Mais ça serait mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout, je lui avais déjà parlé de mes inquiétudes, de mes ressenties, de mes maladresses par le passé. Cependant, il ignorait tout des événements récents. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans les détails. Pire, je ne pouvais pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, combien j'avais merdé. Comment réagirait-il ? Quelle image donnerais-je ? Au fond, il me comprendrait, mais à quel prix ? Je ne voulais pas me montrer ainsi, aussi faible et déroutée. Mais avec Kaidan, j'arrivais à être naturelle. Je le considérais comme un frère, et même si ça lui avait fait mal, il m'avait assuré qu'il était passé à autre chose. J'avais quelques doutes parfois, mais je ne préférais pas m'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant. Depuis la mission suicide, j'avais coupé les ponts avec lui. Je ne savais pas entièrement pour quelle raison. Peut-être pour enfin le laisser vivre ? Quelle bêtise. Au fond, j'étais beaucoup plus dépendante de lui que l'inverse. Il avait réussi à avancer, lui. Il était devenu spectre. J'étais fière de lui. Il le méritait amplement. Bien plus que moi quelques années auparavant. Sans doute l'avais-je mis au ban de ma vie pour ces raisons. Il ne méritait pas que je l'accable d'autant plus. Il devait faire sa vie, montrer au monde qui il était. Pas un simple soldat combattant dans l'ombre de quelqu'un, mais bien un grand être à part entière, qui avait plus de mérite que la pauvre humaine que j'étais. Comprenant qu'il s'impatientait lorsque je l'entendis se racler la gorge, je devais maintenant faire face à lui, qui avait pris le temps de venir me rencontrer.

- Merci, Kaidan.

Ma réponse ne répondait aucunement à sa question. Il comprit bien vite que j'allais difficilement me confier. Mais il était doué pour me tirer les vers du nez. J'en avais fait les frais bien longtemps, lui en voulant un temps avant de comprendre que c'était pour mon bien.

- Je vous écoute, commandant. N'oubliez pas que je serais toujours là pour vous.

- C'est bien trop long à expliquer, Kaidan. Bien trop long. Tout part en vrille depuis le début, tout. Ça en devient rageant.

- Point par point, commandant. Racontez-moi chacune de ces choses qui vous tracassent.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça serait aller contre les règles.

- Quelles règles ?

- Celles que je me suis imposée.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, commandant ! Comment comptez-vous avancer si vous vous contraignez ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi je sais. Vous devez vous confier. Intériorisez n'est pas la solution.

- C'est ce que je pensais faire Kaidan. Au début. Et puis j'ai réfléchie. Je ne veux pas être un calvaire pour vous, ni pour n'importe qui d'autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ? Un calvaire ? Mais vous délirez complétement !

- Je sais, Kaidan ! Mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Je suis confuse, torturée, tiraillée. Ma vie est un chaos complet et je ne sais pas comment m'en tirer. Je fais risquer la vie de mes compagnons à chaque secondes. On fonce droit dans un mur et pourtant je me bute à ce qu'on continue dans cette direction. J'ai l'impression que le conflit sera interminable, que les moissonneurs auront raison de nous. Et pire encore, je me mets à dos mes plus fidèles alliés en me comportant comme la dernière des salopes !

Je m'étais emportée. Je n'avais pas voulu de cela. J'aurais voulu garder cette carapace de femme froide et forte, mais j'avais craqué. Ma voix s'était élevée, se risquant sur un terrain miné. J'avais maintenant donné les armes à Kaidan pour qu'il s'inquiète. Encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je m'en voulais mais mon self contrôle avait complètement disparu, à mon et surtout à son grand étonnement.

- Commandant… Je ne vous avais jamais vu ainsi. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez des doutes, mais vous devez comprendre que vous êtes la plus apte à nous sauver. Si quelqu'un peut détruire ces foutus moissonneurs, c'est bien vous ! Et ne doutez jamais de cela. Sans vous foutre une pression supplémentaire, on a confiance en vous. Shepard, vous représentez l'espoir. Alors ne vous amusez pas à penser autrement, sinon, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je serais en droit de vous remettre les idées en place.

- Merci, Kaidan. Le coupais-je, un ricanement sortant inconsciemment de ma bouche.

- Ensuite, par rapport à vos dernières paroles…

Et merde. Alors ok, au fond, j'avais voulu le voir pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions. Mais je voulais éviter de trop en dire. Cependant, en m'emportant, je ne pouvais plus fuir. Je devais endosser mes responsabilités, répondre de mes actes et raconter à Kaidan mes déboires.

- Est-ce que ça concerne encore… Joker ? Garrus ?

Mon visage trahissait mes pensées. A l'écoute de ces deux noms, mes joues s'enflammèrent.

- Je ne vous jugerais pas, commandant. La dernière fois, vous aviez besoin de moi. En vous ouvrant à moi, vous m'avez comblé de bonheur. D'habitude, vous gardez une certaine distance avec tout le monde. Et pourtant, vous vous étiez dévoilée, preuve que c'était nécessaire au fond. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez besoin de mon aide et pourtant vous n'osez pas me le demander.

- J'ai merdé, Kaidan. Comme jamais je n'avais jamais merdé.

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi horrible que vous le dîtes.

- Oh si. J'ai couché avec James. Je ne le voulais pas spécialement mais j'étais bourrée, Joker m'avait littéralement rejetée et j'étais totalement désespérée. Et puis Vega était là et je lui ai carrément sauté dessus.

- Bon d'accord, vous avez peut-être un peu merdé avec lui. Et alors ?

- Si seulement c'était tout. Mais voilà que Garrus débarque dans mes quartiers pour me rappeler cet instant -magique, c'est le seul mot qui me vient quand j'y repense- et se montre entreprenant avec moi. Il me demande des comptes, veut savoir si je regrette et si je voulais recoucher avec lui. Et je doute, je suis trop lente à répondre et il se rapproche dangereusement de moi. On allait surement s'embrasser, mais Joker débarque et nous surprend ainsi. Et le pire, c'est que je pense que je n'allais même pas le repousser. Si Joker n'était pas venu, que ce serait-il passé ? Puis voilà que c'est au tour de James de se pointer. Il m'avait posé des questions, me demandant si je regrettais avec lui aussi. Qu'aurais-je pu lui répondre bordel ? Que non ? Je serais passée pour la pire des salopes. Et sans hésitation, il m'avait embrassé. Et je l'avais laissé faire, moi, le commandant, celle qui devait être impassible avec tous. James me prenait littéralement en bouche et je ne disais rien. Pire, j'y répondais. Puis je l'avais repoussé. Je n'étais qu'une passade, qu'une obsession pour lui. Je le savais et pourtant je lui avais donné encore trop d'espoir. Voilà Kaidan. Me croyez-vous maintenant quand je dis que j'ai merdé ? Pire que ça. Je suis perdue. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, que dire, comment me comporter.

Lorsque j'avais finis mon monologue, il se mit à rire. Pas un petit ricanement étouffé. Non, un bon gros fou rire. Inconsciemment, je le suivis. On devait avoir l'air complétement cinglé là, au milieu d'une foule qui ne faisait pas attention à nous pour autant.

- Au fond, sans moi, vous ne faites plus grand-chose dans la dentelle n'est-ce pas ? Arriva-t-il à placer entre deux éclats de rire.

Après quelques minutes, Kaidan redevint un minimum sérieux. Je ne pensais pas être un cas à ce point-là tout de même. C'en était limite vexant. Mais venant de Kaidan, je ne pouvais pas mal le prendre. Après tout, si quelqu'un pouvait bien m'ouvrir les yeux, c'était lui.

- Bon, plus sérieusement. Déjà, sachez que je ne trouve pas votre comportement inadmissible. Vous êtes seulement une femme entourée d'hommes… Rien de choquant ni d'alarmant.

- Quelle grande découverte, waouh, merci monsieur le spectre.

- Eh oh, pas de moquerie ! Laissez-moi finir voyons. Vous êtes tiraillée entre plusieurs choix, je le conçois. Vous hésitez. Vous ne savez pas quoi faire, dire. Vos décisions vont quoiqu'il arrive peser sur chacune de ces personnes. N'avez-vous pas déjà une toute petite idée ?

- Honnêtement, si. Mourir.

- Pas de ça avec moi Shepard ! La galaxie toute entière vous l'interdit, moi y compris ! Plus sérieusement, aucunes pistes ? Qu'est-ce que vous dit votre cœur ?

- Mon cœur ? Mais je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'en souffre. Je n'arrive plus à être imperturbable. Joker m'a brisé, son amour pour IDA me ronge et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Garrus est là, toujours là, il réapparaît au pire moment. Et il me fait douter. Lorsque l'on avait… Cette fois-là, ç'avait été spontanée. Je me sentais bizarre, ne voulant pas comprendre les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour notre timonier. J'hésitais, faisant retarder l'échéance. Et Garrus m'avait hypnotisé. J'avais besoin de lui à ce moment-là. Juste de lui. Parce qu'il avait toujours su me rassurer sans rien dire. Parce qu'il avait toujours été à mes côtés malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre nous, et pourtant… Cependant, je ne pouvais pas le regretter. Je ne voulais pas. Mais j'avais feinté. Nous étions redevenus ce que nous étions auparavant, et c'était pour le mieux. Il restait mon plus fidèle ami et je restais son commandant qu'il vénérait. Mes sentiments pour Joker avaient fleuries, s'étaient épanouies et nonobstant IDA, n'arrivaient pas à faner. Et pourtant, j'aurais tout donné pour y mettre un terme ! Comme une conne je persistais. Et il m'avait tendu une perche. Je m'étais ouverte, lui crachant à la gueule mes véritables sentiments. Puis je m'étais dérobée, faisant croire à un simple canular. Mais au fond j'étais groggy. Et James était là, au bon ou au mauvais endroit, selon le point de vue. Il n'avait été qu'un coup du soir et c'est cruel à dire mais il le resterait. Il a pourtant tout pour lui. Néanmoins, il n'est pas pour moi. Ma réponse à son baiser n'avait été que dans le feu de l'action. Je l'avais repoussé pour son bien, il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne trop accro à moi. J'ai assez d'emmerdes comme ça.

- Vous êtes donc tiraillée entre deux hommes, si j'ai bien compris.

- Et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur. D'un côté je m'attache à Joker, restant cloîtrée dans un passé qui me démolie et qui me pousse vers l'abîme. Je reste dans l'illusion d'un avenir plausible à ses côtés, délaissant IDA et ne vivant que pour moi. Et d'un autre côté, j'ai Garrus. Lui qui a toujours su être là quand il le fallait. Lui qui au fond me rend dingue. Lui qui me fait douter. J'en oublierais presque Joker. Car sa voix, ses gestes, ses mots pèsent bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Alors je me mets à me haïr. Je déteste penser ainsi, hésiter entre deux hommes. Et même en parler ne me fait pas avancer. J'ai l'impression d'être engloutie encore plus. D'être perdue définitivement.

Je vis Kaidan être attentif à tout ce que je disais. Il tentait de réfléchir, de trouver les mots justes pour trouver une solution. Mais il ne put en placer une. Puis, je vis Garrus accourir à notre table. Instantanément, mes joues commencèrent à rougir. Je tentais de freiner mes ardeurs tandis qu'il s'approchait, ne voulant pas me montrer ainsi devant lui. Une fois à notre hauteur, il salua poliment Kaidan même si son regard trahissait plutôt un certain dégoût puis se tourna vers moi.

- Commandant. Il y a une urgence.

Et avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il en était, nous fument attaqués.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors que j'étais assis paisiblement à bord du Normandy, un bruit sourd parvint à mes oreilles. J'interrogeais IDA qui était à mes côtés, mais elle ne me répondit que par un simple hochement d'épaules. J'ouvris alors les caméras extérieures et mon sang ne fit qu'un bond. La citadelle était attaquée. Je n'y croyais pas. Je voulu me lever d'un bond, mais c'était sans compter sans ses foutus jambes. Je me rassis aussitôt, sous les yeux incrédules d'IDA. Puis, en jetant un œil à l'écran, elle comprit mon inquiétude. Sans un mot, elle se levait pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Où vas-tu IDA ? IDA ? Réponds-moi bordel !

- Je dois y aller Jeff. Je serais plus utile là-bas.

Et alors que j'allais rechigner, elle ouvrit les portes du sas pour quitter mon champ de vision. Je voulu la suivre, mais ma condition ne le permettait pas. Bon sang, j'en avais marre d'être faible ! D'une caméra externe, je suivis IDA jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne les escalateurs et disparaissent définitivement. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Amarré, le Normandy ne servait à rien. J'essayais de joindre les services de la citadelle mais sans réponse. On était vraiment dans la mouise. Puis une voix sortit de nulle part. Je ne connaissais pas la personne mais je compris bien vite sa fonction. Elle m'ordonnait de patienter quelques secondes avant de pouvoir détacher notre vaisseau. Soulagé, j'attendis puis un coup de feu à l'autre bout du fil émana. Paniqué, j'essayais d'appeler la jeune femme, mais en vain. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grands, la terreur prenant place et prédominant sur tout le reste. Bien sûr, la mort faisait partie de notre quotidien. Je devais rester impassible. Mais ce sentiment macabre, ce n'était pas ma vie. J'étais seulement pilote, emmenant les soldats se battre au front. Au fond, c'était limite pire. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas de séquelles profondes. Entendre, c'était imaginer. Comprendre très bien ce qui s'était passé. On l'avait abattu. De sang-froid. Une femme pourtant innocente. Je sentis les larmes monter. J'avais peur. Pas pour moi. Peur pour eux. Pour elles. La citadelle était attaquée, elle qui était pourtant réputée comme impénétrable. Qui aurait osé ? Ma question fut bien vite élucidée lorsque je vis un vaisseau de Cerberus passer en trombe non loin du Normandy. Toujours coincé ici, je fus bien heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il y avait alentour. Non, son objectif était tout autre. Essayant de trouver une solution, je me retournais vers les écrans, en quête d'image vers l'extérieur. Je vis par la même occasion un clignotant rouge. On tentait de prendre contact avec moi. Précipitamment, j'appuyais sur le bouton.

- Joker ? Joker, vous m'entendez.

Bonheur. Joie. Soulagement. C'était le commandant et elle était en vie.

- Commandant ! Criais-je, mon enthousiasme se trahissant dans ma voix.

- Joker, enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'essaye de vous joindre ! Vous êtes seul ? IDA est avec vous ?

- Non, elle est descendue du vaisseau.

- Vraiment ? Oh mer…

- Commandant ?

- La connexion est vraiment mau… Je suis avec… Joker, est-ce… m'entendez ?

- Pas très bien commandant, pas très bien. Vous êtes avec ?

- La troupe, enfin presque. Je dois retrouver IDA. Vous pouvez… Vous… d'accord ?

- Pardon ? Commandant ? COMMANDANT ?!

Mais la liaison fut coupée. Je tentais de reprendre contact, mais en vain. Elle était livrée à elle-même et comme un con, je demeurais impuissant. Bordel !

- Joker ? Joker ? ET MERDE !

Perdant mon sang-froid, je me mis à taper dans un mur, devant les yeux incrédules de mes coéquipiers. C'était officiel, je perdais la boule. Je devais me reprendre, et vite. Reprenant possession de mes moyens, j'ordonnais à mes compagnons de se réunir pour mettre en place une ligne directive.

- Camarades, l'heure est grave. Si la majorité de nos ennemis sont à terres, on ne les a pas pour autant anéanti. Cerberus veut la guerre ? Elle l'aura ! On est certes en passe de gagner la bataille mais il faut maintenant obtenir la décision. Il faut détruire leurs troupes, maintenant. S'il l'on attend, on sera tous six pieds sous terre avant même d'avoir entreprit la moindre chose ! On ne peut pas faillir maintenant, nous avons une galaxie à défendre, un ennemi beaucoup plus fort à combattre ! Cerberus se met en travers de notre chemin depuis bien trop longtemps. Il est temps de mettre fin à leurs agissements.

Tous acquiescèrent. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. C'était une chose que de booster ses troupes, c'en était une autre que d'élaborer la tactique parfaite.

- Si nous analysons la situation, on se rend compte que Cerberus n'a pu rentrer ici seul. Il y a forcément eut aide extérieur. Le reste du commando de l'organisation doit être en ce moment même aux côtés de la personne qui a pu faire rentrer ces enflures dans la citadelle. Il ne nous reste pas mile possibilités. C'est là où tout se joue. Il leur faut un passage qui mène au statioport. Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, ils auront le temps de filer sans qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il existe deux moyens pour y accéder. Soit passer par les bureaux du SSC soit par la tour de la citadelle et prendre une navette. On ne peut négliger aucune piste. Pour cela, nous allons nous couper en deux groupes. James, Jack, Miranda et Liara, vous irez du côté du SSC. Si nos criminels sont là-bas, n'hésitez pas. Aucune pitié. Kaidan et Garrus, vous me suivrez jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Si les membres du conseil sont presque sains et saufs, l'un manque à l'appel et j'ai comme un doute sur ses exactions. Soit il nous attendra de pieds ferme avec une troupe d'élite autour de lui, soit il sera là-bas seul. Dans tous les cas, je me ferais un malin plaisir à m'occuper de lui. Maintenant, dispersons nous. Et le plus important : faite gaffe. La moindre erreur peut être fatale.

Après m'avoir solennellement salué, on se séparait pour mieux couvrir toutes les possibilités. Il était temps qu'on règle leur compte une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

J'étais inquiet. Shepard ne disait rien depuis plusieurs minutes, mais je la sentais anxieuse. L'attaque nous avait tous surpris. Je ne fus pas assez rapide pour l'alerter. J'avais aperçus des hommes suspects prêts des statioports à notre descente. Au début, je n'y fis pas attention. Puis plus j'y repensais et plus j'étais curieux. En revenant sur mes pas, les hommes avaient bien sur disparu mais ce que j'avais vu au loin m'avait fait froid dans le dos. Un vaisseau était amarré. Même s'il avait été peint, je l'avais reconnu. C'était le vaisseau avec lequel l'homme trouble avait déjà essayé de nous attaquer. Enfin pas lui personnellement mais ses valets. J'avais accouru vers le commandant. Ce fut difficile de la trouver. Et lorsque je la vis avec Kaidan, j'étais désagréablement surpris. Que faisait-elle avec lui ? Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions, je devais la prévenir. Et c'est ce que je comptais faire au moment où une bombe éclata. La fumée nous avait aveuglé. On entendait les gens paniquer, courir dans tous les sens. Mais la seule chose qui m'intéressait était de retrouver Shepard. Des coups de feu retentirent. Inquiet, je cherchais désespérément le commandant. Puis, un bras vint me tirer et m'engrena dans sa course. On sautait par-dessus les débris, essayant d'échapper à cette situation complètement folle. Une fois éloignés, je vis le visage de mon congénère. Quel ne fut pas mon mécontentement quand je vis que c'était Kaidan. J'allais partir mais il me retint, me faisant signe de ne faire aucun bruit. Cachés derrière des morceaux de bâtiments qui s'étaient écroulés, on entendit une multitude de pas faire hâte et passer en trombe sans nous apercevoir. Plus aucun doute. Leurs uniformes. C'était Cerberus. Une fois les soldats passés, on analysait la situation. Le plus important pour l'instant était de retrouver Shepard. Au moins, nous étions d'accord sur un point. Marchant sur nos pas, on revint à notre point de départ. Sans résultat. Shepard avait disparu. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol. C'était un spectacle affreux. Une cinquantaine de personnes devaient avoir succombé, une centaine d'autres étaient légèrement ou gravement blessées. Notre inquiétude allant crescendo, on déguerpissait pour poursuivre nos recherches. Partout, la terreur avait fait place. Très vite, on avait retrouvé le reste de l'équipage. Mais toujours pas de Shepard. On voulait prendre contact avec le vaisseau, mais seule le commandant avait le matériel nécessaire. Il était primordial de la retrouver au plus vite. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on entendit des coups de feu incessant qu'on comprit que la personne recherchée était peut-être plus proche qu'on ne le croyait. Traversant les décombres, on arrivait bien vite dans la cour extérieure de la citadelle, faisant face à un spectacle incroyable. Shepard, armée d'une mitraillette, fusillait tout sur son passage. Les ennemis tombaient comme des mouches devant la hargne de notre capitaine. Et lorsque les munitions vinrent à sec, elle accourut vers un abri et sortit un pistolet. Simple, mais efficace. Sans perdre plus de temps, on débarquait devant elle pour l'aider. En un rien de temps, une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes gisaient dans les jardins de la citadelle. Shepard sortit de sa cachette, tout sourire. Elle était visiblement soulagée de nous voir. De là, elle avait essayé de prendre contact avec le Normandy à plusieurs reprises. Au bout de la neuvième tentative, le lien fut établi et elle put prendre des nouvelles. Elle était rassurée d'entendre la voix de Joker, bien plus que je ne pouvais le penser. Son sourire trahissait sa pensée. Je déraillait. Notre survie dépendait de pas grand-chose et je me surprenais à avoir de telles idées. Je secouais la tête puis revint à la réalité. Shepard fit signe de la main qu'on pouvait avancer. En position, caché de part et d'autre du mur, on observait la situation. Si nous avions pu monter sans soucis, nous faisions maintenant face à plusieurs ennemis. Nous n'avions pas été repérés, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Hochant la tête, elle murmurait à Kaidan un « maintenant » et avant même que je réalise, il courut dans la pièce avoisinante et assommait les deux gardes d'une charge biotique. Instantanément, nous suivîmes le mouvement, armés de nos fusils à pompes. D'une roulade, Kaidan s'était caché, attendant que l'on finisse le travail. Une fois nos ennemis à terre, on accourait vers la pièce suivante. La dernière. A l'avant, Shepard se stoppa nette. Nos yeux suivirent ce qu'elle regardait. Nous étions scotchés. Il était là. Ce sacré Udina. Accompagné de huit hommes, dont deux avec ce qui ressemblait à des lances roquettes. Il n'était pas seul. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Shepard, ce fut la dépouille en face de l'ambassadeur. On l'aurait reconnu entre mile. C'était IDA. Pris d'une rage folle, Shepard déboulait vers Udina, qui n'attendait que ça. Ne pouvant la laisser agir seule, Kaidan et moi coururent à ses côtés pour l'aider à anéantir cet enfoiré. Kaidan, d'une charge biotique, envoyait valser un des deux balourds. Le second nous visait. Une roquette venait dans notre direction . De justesse, nous évitions le tir, nous séparant malencontreusement. J'avais déboulé vers la gauche tandis que Kaidan et Shepard étaient derrière un mur à droite. Analysant nos positions, je lançais une grenade aveuglante pour faire diversion. Shepard profita de cette brèche pour se diriger vers Udina et ses gardes. Des coups de feu retentissaient en même temps que les cris de rage du commandant. Kaidan sortit de l'ombre pour assommer deux hommes encore debout. Bientôt, il ne restait plus qu'Udina et un homme armé d'une épée. Son gabarit n'était pas impressionnant mais il avait l'air bien plus puissant que le reste. Udina était effrayé et se réfugiait derrière l'homme qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Mais la balance ne pesait pas dans notre camp. Nous n'avions plus de munitions. Shepard accourut vers IDA, essayant de mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Au vu de son regard, son état était alarmant. Nous nous approchions d'elles tandis que les deux survivants restaient en retrait. Udina suppliait à l'homme de partir, mais bizarrement, il ne lui répondait. Quel étrange personnage. Puis le commandant se releva, une lueur dans les yeux qui me fit froid dans le dos. A quoi pensait-elle au juste ?

- Garrus, Kaidan. Emmenez IDA au vaisseau. Elle a besoin de soin de toute urgence. Il faut la réparer, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser comme ça.

- Mais commandant… lança Kaidan, comprenant tout l'enjeu de la demande de Shepard

- Pas de mais qui tienne ! Tenez.

Elle me balançait son micro qui lui servait de contact. Je la regardais, paniqué.

- Essayez de prendre contact avec les autres. Prévenez-les qu'on a trouvé les coupables et dirigez-vous vers le vaisseau !

Je voulus rétorquer mais elle était mon commandant, ma supérieure hiérarchique. On ne pouvait pas la désobéir. Kaidan avait très bien comprit cela. D'un signe de tête, je fis comprendre à Shepard que j'obéirais. Kaidan se dirigeait vers la sortie, me faisant signe de le rejoindre.

- Compris Shepard, mais vous avez intérêt à revenir car j'ai besoin de vous.

Mon regard cherchait à lui faire comprendre le sens profond de mes mots. Elle m'avait comprise, c'est en tout cas l'impression que j'en avais. Puis, elle détournait son visage, comme pour moins souffrir. Et avec Kaidan, nous quittâmes les lieux.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté les lieux, je pus me concentrer sur les deux loustics en face de moi. La situation était catastrophique et devenait réellement dangereuse pour moi. J'étais dans une impasse dont j'allais difficilement pouvoir m'en sortir.

- Alors commandant, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous êtes seule et démunie ? Rétorquait l'homme inconnu en face de moi, un sourire fier se dressant sur son visage.

- Tout simplement vous tuer.

- Ne me faites pas rire Shepard ! Vous êtes livrée à vous-même. Complètement seule. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous échapper. Vous allez mourir. De mes mains.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra ! Criais-je à pleins poumons.

Je me lançais sur lui, le surprenant légèrement. Je sortis mon couteau à la dernière seconde et le pointa sur lui. Il esquiva de justesse mon geste, se penchant vers la droite. Il prit ma main qu'il tordit. Un cri de douleur m'échappant, je repris mes esprits et le repoussais d'un coup de boule. Il vacilla vaguement avant de reprendre pleine possession de ses moyens et de s'élancer vers moi, armé de son épée. Je courus vers lui afin de récupérer le couteau qui gisait quelques centimètres à côté de mon ennemi. Il voulu m'asséner d'un coup d'épée mais je le vis arriver. Je roula vers la gauche puis d'un mouvement brusque, je réussis à couper légèrement son mollet. Presque sans mal, il me repoussait du manche de son sabre. Prenant mon fusil vide comme bouclier, je contrais ses coups mais l'un d'eux m'échappa et je sentis le fer transpercer ma peau. Je tombais à genou, me tenant le ventre. Le sang coulait à flot. Ses rires retentissaient.

- Vous êtes bien faible commandant. C'est comme ça que vous comptiez me tuer ? Pauvre femme.

Ma rage était à son maximum. Je voulais me relever mais la douleur était accablante. Désespérément, je tentais de me soigner avec ce qui me restait mais c'était peine perdu. La blessure était trop profonde pour être maté. Je devais en finir vite. J'entendis Udina lui ordonner de me tuer sur le champ, mais l'homme le gifla si fort qu'il en tomba à la reverse. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais ris, mais j'en étais incapable au vue de la situation. On croyait qu'Udina tenait les rennes, nous avions tort. Il n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier.

- Maintenant, relevez-vous. Montrez-vous digne une dernière fois avant que je ne vous achève.

Mon sang bouillonnant, je pris mes dernières forces pour me jeter sur lui. Son arme atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. D'un coup de poing, il m'envoyait valser plus loin, le temps d'aller récupérer son épée. Mais ne me laissant pas faire, je lui fis un croche patte qui le fit tomber à la renverse. J'en profitais pour me relever. Prudemment, nous nous scrutions du regard. Il avait clairement l'avantage. J'étais blessée. Il avait une épée. Mais les dés étaient jetés. Il fallait en découdre. Maintenant.

* * *

**J'ai modifié l'attaque de la Citadelle (ME 3) comme on peut le constater. En gros ça donne de léger raccourci comme la présence de Kai Long pour un combat avec le commandant, chose qui ne se passe pas dans la Citadelle dans le jeu. J'espère que ça ne perturbe pas trop le déroulé de l'histoire. **


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque j'entendis la voix de Garrus, je fus pris de panique. Pourquoi ce n'était pas Shepard à l'autre bout du combiné ? Il m'avait expliqué la situation, j'étais alarmé. Complétement stone. Je me sentais coupable, une nouvelle fois. Elle ne pouvait pas nous laisser encore, n'est-ce pas ? Elle allait s'en sortir. Puis vint le sujet IDA. Elle était dans un piteux état. On m'avait totalement perdu. Je criais de rage, de désespoir, de solitude. Garrus essayait de me calmer, en vain. Il criait qu'il allait bientôt débarquer à bord du Normandy, avec tout le monde. Qu'il ne fallait pas que je cède à la folie. Qu'IDA allait s'en sortir. Que Shepard allait vaincre. A ces derniers mots, je sentais une profonde inquiétude dans la voix de Garrus. Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Il tenait réellement au commandant. Bien plus qu'un subordonné le devrait. Ses gestes, ses dires, son attitude. Il se trahissait sans que l'on s'en rende compte. Il était fou d'elle comme je devrais être fou d'IDA. Ou plutôt, comme j'essayais de me faire croire que j'étais fou d'IDA. L'aimais-je vraiment ? Je doutais de plus en plus. Elle était mon idéal. Etait-elle la femme parfaite pour moi ? Je n'en savais fichtrement rien ! Tapant du poing sur ma table de contrôle, j'ouvris la fenêtre qui donnait sur une des caméras extérieures. Rien. Le vide. Le néant. La citadelle n'avait jamais été aussi calme qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. C'en était triste. Le voyant rouge clignotait à nouveau, je répondis à l'appel de Garrus. Il m'indiquait qu'il était dans la tour de contrôle et qu'il allait libérer le Normandy de la zone d'amarrage. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, je vis la troupe sortir de l'ascenseur. Kaidan portait IDA. Une IDA inerte. Sans vie. Bordel. Mes larmes montèrent plus vite que je ne le pensais. D'une traite, je balayais ce soupçon de sentimentalisme. Il ne fallait pas que je craque devant tout le monde. J'ouvris la porte du sas et accouru non sans mal vers l'entrée. Mes yeux se posèrent sur IDA. Ne pas la voir bouger me brisait le cœur. Comprenant ma détresse, Kaidan accouru vers le fond du vaisseau et se dirigea vers Tali qui était restée à bord, encore affaiblie par la dernière mission. Elle était notre mécanicienne en chef et si quelqu'un pouvait bien venir en aide à IDA, c'était elle. Garrus fit comprendre à la troupe de retrouver leur poste, malgré leur inquiétude et leurs multiples interrogations. Tous avait compris ses mots et se démobilisait. Puis, le turien vint se positionner à mes côtés. Il s'assit sur le siège où était d'habitude posée IDA. Il me regardait, incrédule. Je sentais qu'il voulait prendre la parole mais qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots. Puis il se releva et me scruta, l'air grave.

- Joker. Nous devons décoller.

- Quoi ?! Répliquais-je en haussant le ton.

- Vous m'avez très bien compris ! Décollez ce putain de vaisseau pour qu'on puisse retrouver Shepard !

Lui qui d'habitude restait impassible venait de briser sa carapace, littéralement. Ses yeux étaient imbibés de sang, l'inquiétude le rongeait et il se sentait impuissant. Je comprenais sa rage. Trop bien même. Sans plus attendre, je me tournais vers ma table de contrôle et démarrais le vaisseau en quatrième vitesse. Garrus m'indiquait la route à suivre. Shepard était sur le toit de la tour de la citadelle, à la merci d'un homme armé d'une épée et d'un Udina complètement à la ramasse. Évitant les nombreux débris qui continuaient à tomber, je ne voulus pas faire attention au décor alarmant qui s'offrait à moi mais c'était peine perdue. Des centaines de milliers de personnes couraient, cherchant à échapper à cet enfer. Des cadavres à la pelle squattaient les rues. Un spectacle à faire pâlir et vomir quiconque. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous montrer sentimental, nous devions aider le commandant au plus vite. Une fois sur les lieux, on vit ce que l'on regrettait. Shepard, du sang dégoulinant, en position de faiblesse. Elle faisait face à son adversaire, affaibli mais encore armé. Le commandant avait un genou à terre, se tenant le ventre pour atténuer sa douleur. On n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, mais on comprit que ça ne sentait pas bon. Garrus ne disait rien, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'il voyait. Des gouttes perlèrent sur mes joues, contre mon gré. Nous n'allions quand même pas assister à la mort de Shepard ? On ne pouvait pas. A nos yeux, elle était invincible. Immortelle. C'était inconcevable, tout simplement. Automatiquement, je pris contact avec Cortez. On ne pouvait pas laisser le commandant seule n'est-ce pas ? A sa voix, je compris qu'il était au courant de la situation. Et pourtant, il ne se voulait pas rassurant. Avant même que je ne pose la question, il m'indiquait que le Mako n'était pas opérationnel. Un gros merde sortit de ma bouche. Notre ultime chance de lui venir en aide tombait à l'eau. Puis, d'un bond, je vis Garrus prendre son fusil. Il le rechargea et se dirigea vers l'entrée du vaisseau. Il voulait descendre. Je lui criais que c'était impossible, ce à quoi il me répondait qu'il n'en avait clairement rien à foutre si c'était pour lui sauver la vie.

- Et Shepard ?! Vous y avez pensée ? Si elle vous perdait, elle serait dévastée. Arrivais-je à dire, à contrecœur.

Ses yeux me scrutèrent et s'ouvrirent encore plus. Il était choqué. Par mes propos ?

- Je serais dévasté si je la perdais. Me répondit-il en accentuant sur le dernier « je ».

- Parce que vous croyez que je le serais pas peut-être ?! Criais-je, mes yeux remplies d'eau que je n'arrivais plus à cacher.

J'avais craquer. Devant Garrus. Celui que je commençais à considérer comme mon rival. A tord. A cette pensée, je me mis à devenir fou. Bordel, comment pouvais-je changer d'avis comme ça ? Le commandant était en situation de vie et de mort et c'était maintenant que je réalisais certaines choses ? Et IDA ? J'y avais pensé. J'étais qu'un putain d'égoïste !

- Joker, vous...

Et alors qu'il n'avait pas finit sa phrase, je vis Garrus accourir vers moi. Instantanément, je me tournais pour voir ce qu'il regardait avec intention. L'homme nous montrait, de son épée. Shepard s'était retournée vers nous. On ne pouvait voir son visage parfaitement, la distance nous séparant, mais je pense qu'on pouvait y sentir une certaine détresse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on soit là. On était complètement inutile. On ne pouvait pas se poser. On pouvait seulement assister. C'en était navrant, frustrant. Puis l'homme retourna son attention vers elle. Il peinait à tenir debout mais restait stable. On voyait que sa jambe le lançait, qu'il boitillait légèrement en s'approchant dangereusement de Shepard. Puis on la vit sauter sur lui, dans un ultime orgueil. Son épée quittait ses mains. L'espoir pour nous revenait. Puis une droite vint percuter le visage de Shepard, la faisant tomber. Il récupéra son arme et la pointa sur elle, mais elle profitait de cette inattention pour lui faire un croche patte. Elle se relevait péniblement, observant l'homme qui fit de même. On sentait la fatigue s'accumuler. La phase d'observation dura quelques dizaines de seconde avant que l'homme ne prenne son élan et attaque notre commandant. Nous retenions notre souffle. Shepard avait évité le coup de justesse et vint s'élancer à son tour sur l'homme. D'une traite, elle lui tordit le bras, la douleur se reflétant sur le visage meurtri de l'ennemi. Puis, il se mit à reculer à mesure que les coups de Shepard s'intensifiaient. Son unique arme était ses poings qu'elle savait manier d'une main de maître. Sous les coups incessants du commandant, l'homme était désœuvré, n'arrivant pas à reprendre l'ascendant sur le combat. Son épée devenait impuissante, peinant à le tenir sous les assauts rapides et puissants de Shepard. Sa main le faisait horriblement souffrir et il n'arrivait pas à asséner un coup à Shepard. Le sourire refit surface sur mon visage, jusqu'à ce que l'homme, en évitant un des coups du commandant, appuya sur la blessure du commandant qu'il la fit arrêter tous gestes. Profitant de cet instant, il voulut l'asséner d'un coup fatal mais c'était sans compter sur l'adresse du commandant qui frappa son adversaire au mollet visiblement touché. Il baissa son épée sous la douleur qui le languissait et Shepard en profita pour retirer à l'homme son unique arme. Il reculait, maintenant en position de faiblesse. Mais le commandant ne fit pas de cadeau. Elle se précipitait sur lui, tenant l'épée des deux mains et trancha en deux son ennemi, à l'instar des samouraïs de l'époque médiévale. L'homme s'écroula, perdant tout signe de vie. Shepard se tenait droite, le sabre à la main droite et la tête légèrement penchée. Scotchés, c'était le mot. Alors que l'on avait complètement oublié sa présence, Udina se releva, totalement paniqué, pour se diriger vers la sortie. Shepard voulut le suivre, mais elle perdit ses forces et posèrent ses genoux à terres. Le visage d'Udina se décrispait et il se mit à rire. Pauvre fou. On ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfuir. Je regardais Garrus, la haine prédominant sur son visage. S'il tentait de s'enfuir par les airs, j'allais pendre un malin plaisir à l'éliminer. Alors qu'il avait quitté totalement notre champ de vision, sous les yeux incrédules de Shepard, on vit Udina revenir à reculons. L'arme du capitaine Bailey était pointée sur lui. Il était accompagné des membres du conseil et de plusieurs agents du SSC. Son regard vint se perdre sur Shepard. Elle lui fit signe de la main, comme pour signaler que tout allait pour le mieux. Deux des hommes du capitaine vint à la rencontre du commandant, l'aidant à se lever. Elle rejoignit Bailey qui surveillait Udina. Puis on le vit s'enfuir, une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire et pourtant il essayait encore. De sang-froid, Shepard choppa le pistolet de Bailey pour abattre l'ambassadeur qui s'écroula. Les genoux du commandant cessèrent de la tenir. Bailey et ses hommes se précipitaient sur une Shepard qui était à terre. Pris de panique, je me relevais, les mains devant ma bouche. Liara fit son entrée, et percevant le spectacle qui lui faisait face, elle accouru vers le fond du vaisseau, suivit de Garrus. Puis, je vis une autorisation pour que le Mako descende. Il n'était pourtant pas complètement réparé. Cortez m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas opérationnel, comment cela se faisait-il ? Lorsque je posais la question à James, il m'envoyait bouler et m'ordonnait d'ouvrir le vaisseau. Obéissant, je vis le Mako se poser. James et Garrus se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur et portèrent Shepard. Elle avait besoin de soin au plus vite. Prenant son élan, le Mako remontait à bord du Normandy. A l'aide d'une caméra, je vis Garrus et James courir vers l'infirmerie. J'étais soulagé à moitié. Je savais que le docteur Chakwas était quelqu'un de compétent. Après tout, c'était le commandant n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait bien réussi à ressusciter. Elle n'allait pas mourir pour si peu hein ? Mais l'apercevoir en si piteux état m'avait retourné l'estomac. Non, définitivement, elle ne pouvait pas nous laisser. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser. J'avais besoin d'elle. Réellement.

- Joker, on a un problème. C'est IDA. M'interrompit Tali alors que mes pensées commençaient à dérailler.

Les emmerdes n'étaient pas finies.


	6. Chapter 6

- Attendez dehors, nous allons faire notre maximum. Nous indiqua le docteur Chakwas, sans pour autant nous enlever notre inquiétude.

Je regardais Garrus qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis notre sauvetage. Il était profondément anxieux. Je le ressentais. Et ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Il devait réellement tenir à elle pour être dans cette forme d'état second. Au fond, je n'étais pas vraiment mieux. Je faisais les cent pas avec cette boule au ventre qui ne voulait pas me quitter. Ma main cachant mes yeux, je marchais pour ne pas penser. Pour ne pas revoir son visage sans vie. Pour ne pas la voir entrer dans l'infirmerie sous les yeux terriblement sombres du docteur. Pour ne pas me dire que c'était la fin. Je préférais penser à Shepard avec sa figure fière, son visage envoûtant, son corps passionnant. Je l'entendais nous donner des ordres, sa voix résonnant dans mon cerveau encore et encore. Et je me resituais cette fois-là, cette unique fois. Ce moment parfait. Cette union. Il était impensable pour moi qu'elle ne se relève pas. Inconcevable qu'elle nous quitte comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait vivre. Nous mener. Combattre. Vaincre. C'était son credo, sa doctrine inébranlable. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire ninja qui allait avoir raison d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Non, elle était bien plus forte que ça. Elle était invincible. Même mes muscles ne pouvaient rien contre elle. Elle me l'avait prouvé à mainte reprise, me faisant tomber comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire objet. Elle était notre commandant. La femme la plus forte, la plus brave, la plus merveilleuse que j'avais connu, que je connaisse et que je connaîtrais de toute ma vie. Garrus m'interpella lorsqu'il vit Liara sortir en trombe de l'infirmerie. On la suivit machinalement.

- Liara, comment va-t-elle ? L'interrogeait Garrus, devant mes yeux perplexes.

On avait peur de sa réponse. On ne voulait pas entendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle soit bonne.

- Son état est stable. Elle s'en sort avec quelques blessures assez graves, mais rien d'insurmontable.

- DONC ELLE EST VIVANTE ?! Lâchais-je, sur un ton plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif.

Liara acquiesça. Je laissais échapper ma joie, devant mes deux coéquipiers surpris mais compréhensifs. Liara affichait un sourire mièvre. Garrus libérait un ouf de soulagement. Un poids venait de nous être ôté. Elle était en vie bordel, en vie !

- Liara ?! Cria un Joker totalement essoufflé. Vous avez des nouvelles de Shepard ? Dites-moi qu'elles sont bonnes je vous en supplie.

- Elle va s'en sortir Joker.

Si je me pensais expressif, ce n'était rien face au bonheur dont faisait preuve Joker. Des gouttes vinrent se perdre sur ses joues, un large sourire prédominant sur son visage. Le docteur Chakwas fit son apparition et avant même que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole, Joker se précipita vers l'infirmerie. Assez rapidement, nous surprenant tous. Le docteur ne l'en empêcha pas, se décalant même pour le laisser passer et referma la porte du sas. Elle nous indiquait que Shepard était encore un peu KO mais réveillée. Garrus le premier quittait les lieux pour reprendre le chemin habituel et continuer ses calibrations. Je savais qu'il était déçu. Il aurait aimé voir le commandant. Au fond, ses calibrages étaient le moyen de canaliser sa peine. Mais je devais en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu'on mette les choses au clair.

* * *

Lorsque Tali m'expliqua le problème, mon cerveau avait déraillé. Son flux d'informations était incompréhensible pour moi. Je n'avais retenue qu'une chose : IDA restait IDA mais sans être véritablement l'IDA qu'on avait connu. En clair, elle avait oublié. Une remise à jour plutôt. Elle savait qui l'avait fabriqué, qu'elle était sa fonction, au service de qui elle était. Mais après, plus rien. Elle se souvenait vaguement de moi. Jeff, comme elle m'appelait encore. Un électrochoc. De plein fouet. IDA n'était plus ma IDA. Le manque de réaction fit réagir Tali, qui paniqua presque devant ma perplexité. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. IDA me regardait, sans comprendre véritablement. Pour elle, c'était normale. Pour moi, c'était une partie de mon existence qui venait de s'envoler. Dans une folie morbide, je me mis à rire. Au fond, je méritais ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne devais pas être avec IDA. Elle devait être neutre. Elle ne devait pas avoir de sentiments. Elle avait dérivé de sa mission, et en avait payé le prix fort. Et je n'avais même pas eu la force de l'en empêcher. La volonté. L'envie ? J'avais des doutes sur mes sentiments. On m'avait pris à partie, m'indiquant que je ne pouvais aimer une machine. J'avais rétorqué que si, je le pouvais. Et IDA faisait des efforts, montrait qu'au fond elle était peut-être bien plus humaine que la plupart des être humains. Et pourtant, j'avais des doutes. Je les avais enfouies mais ils existaient. Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête ? Elle était trop parfaite. Elle était à l'image de ma représentation idéale de la femme. Au fond, les critiques étaient fondées. Je n'étais qu'un geek qui avait cru bon de s'amouracher d'une femme objet. Un fantasme. Voilà tout. Et pourtant, j'aimais IDA. Je persiste encore aujourd'hui à croire que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Cependant, cela ne pouvait aboutir. Elle n'était pas pour moi. Elle ne serait jamais pour moi. Je remerciais Tali pour avoir œuvrer à la remettre en état. Une de mes mains vint se poser sur la joue d'IDA. Elle était froide. Vide. Elle susurra une nouvelle fois mon prénom. Je brisais ce contact, comprenant que c'était finit. Belle et bien finit. Puis, dans un élan inconnu, j'accourus non sans mal vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Mon avenir était là-bas, pas ailleurs.

* * *

La douleur me languissait encore terriblement, malgré les calmants du docteur. Elle avait réussi, avec l'aide de Liara, à maîtriser l'ampleur des dégâts et en amoindrissant les retombés. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du sas, j'aperçus le visage grave de Garrus et la voix porteuse de James. Je l'entendis crier, me faisant automatiquement sourire. Puis le docteur me laissa seule, avant que je vis entrer en trombe l'impensable. Joker, essoufflé. C'était tout simplement improbable. Il s'approchait de moi en trainant la jambe, vint s'asseoir sur la chaise et posa l'une de ses mains sur mon front. Je croyais rêver, honnêtement.

- IDA… va bien ? Arrivais-je à articuler, devant les yeux de mon timonier qui s'ouvrirent en grands.

- Elle va bien commandant, elle va bien. Me répondit-il tout en me caressant du pouce le front.

Son autre main vint se poser sur mon bras, et à ce contact je fus parcouru d'un frisson. Il se mit à s'excuser, sans aucune raison apparente, les joues rosies. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur mon visage tandis que Joker me regardait. Il était totalement différent. Bien sûr, il restait lui-même. Mais son regard m'offrait une vision que je n'avais jamais vue. Je n'osais pas y penser, mais cela ressemblait à du… désir ?

- Commandant, je suis désolé. Je sais, je viens de vous le dire déjà une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais vraiment, je suis désolé. Après tout, à chaque fois, c'est toujours de ma faute. Cette fois-là, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas quitter le Normandy. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas techniquement de ma faute mais j'ai été impuissant. J'ai même empêché Garrus de sauter pour qu'il vous vienne en aide. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que j'avais confiance en vous ? Non, ça serait mentir. C'était parce que j'étais jaloux. Oui, jaloux parce qu'il compte pour vous. Énormément. Bien plus que moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez Joker ? Le coupais-je, complètement abasourdie par ses propos.

- Je comprends, je vois bien commandant. Son attitude envers vous. Garrus vous aime, c'est indéniable. Et quand je vous ai surpris dans votre chambre. Alors ok, mon intrusion était illégale et je m'en excuse. Mais vous ne pouvez nier ce que j'ai vu. Et après tout, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Vous êtes libre d'aimer qui vous voulez, et Garrus est mon ami. Oui voilà, je devrais me réjouir pour vous mais…

Sa voix déraillait complètement, des larmes perlant sur ses pommettes. J'étais sur le point de craquer aussi, face à cette scène déroutante. Joker venait-il de m'avouer qu'il était jaloux ? Était-il en train de pleurer à chaude larme ? Son visage s'enfouit dans mon bras, voulant sans doute cacher sa honte.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, pas le droit de me dire ça ! Vous avez IDA, vous êtes celui qui m'avait repoussé. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger ! Arrêter de me mentir, arrêter de me faire croire que je suis importante à vos yeux. Plus qu'un timonier envers son commandant. Merde Joker, relevez la tête et regardez-moi ! M'emportais-je, brisant définitivement ma carapace de femme froide et insensible.

Joker me regarda, ébahi, comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traite mot de ce que je venais de dire. Puis il ouvrit la bouche. Il avait capté. Ce soir-là. Il comprit que ce n'était pas une blague. Que mes mots étaient réels. Il voulut répliquer, mais sans doute les mots lui manquaient. Puis une pression vint se poser sur mes lèvres, faisant perdre toute lucidité à mon cerveau. Il venait de m'embrasser. Mes mains vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux, puis se mirent à caresser sa barbe de trois jours. Je prolongeais ce baiser plein de fougue et de passion. En nous quittant, il se mit à murmurer mon nom, à plusieurs reprises. D'une voix sensuelle, sexy. Il me rendait folle. Alors je repris contact avec lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter avant qu'il n'y réponde. Il vint se poser sur le lit, prenant soin de ne pas toucher mes blessures. Mes lèvres se mirent à parcourir ses pommettes, son front, son menton, son cou. J'y apposais un doux baiser. Il se laissait faire, profitant pleinement de ces contacts. Je voulais plus mais ma condition ne me le permettait, la douleur me languissant à nouveau, me faisant sortir un cri de douleur. Joker, alarmé, me regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus. Je le rassurais du mieux que je pouvais puis me rallongeait. Il s'approchait de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis une nouvelle fois, il les posa sur les miennes. Le bonheur était à son comble mais mes interrogations étaient encore présentes. Il fallait que je connaisse ses sentiments. Il fallait que je connaisse les miens.

- JOKER, ENFOIRÉ ! ÉLOIGNE TOI TOUT DE SUITE DU COMMANDANT SINON JE T'ÉGORGE !

* * *

- Garrus, il faut qu'on cause.

James m'avait suivi jusqu'à mes quartiers. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je l'avais laissé faire. Après tout, je m'en foutais.

- Vous m'avez entendu ? Il faut qu'on parle. D'homme à homme. Continuait-il, voyant que je ne répondais pas à son premier appel.

Je me retournais pour mieux lui faire face. Il avait les bras croisés. Comme elle. Et voilà que mes pensées déraillaient une nouvelle fois. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne. Je l'invitais à continuer, n'ayant pas la volonté de parler pour le moment.

- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Avec le commandant, je veux dire. D'abord, sachez que je vois très bien ce que vous entendez par le côté tigresse. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, et à en voir votre réaction, vous êtes surpris. Alors pour vous, je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé. Pour ma part, elle était bourrée. Je me sens encore mal pour ça. Mais elle m'a poussé à bout et j'ai pas pu résister ! Et malgré une nouvelle tentative, elle m'a repoussé. Pas parce que j'étais nul. Non, parce qu'elle pensait à quelqu'un d'autre. A vous.

- Vous avez tout faux, lieutenant.

- Vous doutez ? Ça crève pourtant les yeux !

- PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE C'EST FAUX ! M'emportais-je à mon insu.

Vega recula de quelques mètres. Il ne m'avait jamais vu ainsi. Personne d'ailleurs.

- Ecoutez, vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de dire ça ? J'aime Shepard bordel ! Oui, j'éprouve des sentiments pour elle ! Mais elle m'a jeté, elle n'en a pas voulu. Je persiste à penser que c'est de votre faute ! Alors arrêter de jouer au plus con avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas moi, Vega. Vous l'avez très bien vu comme moi.

- Vu quoi ?

- Qui est-ce qui est entré à l'infirmerie ?

Il me regardait incrédule. Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Il venait de comprendre. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas une flèche.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que… Non, impossible !

- Et pourtant, c'est la vérité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? C'est impensable qu'elle puisse… Avec lui.

- Je ne dis pas que son amour fut consumé. Je dis juste qu'elle l'aime.

- IMPOSSIBLE !

- Vega, reprenez-vous.

- Alors ok, j'aurais accepté de perdre contre vous. Vous êtes un turien, un sacré soldat, un bon gars. Je refuse de la laisser à lui ! J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé. Quand Shepard est morte. C'était de sa faute. Comment aurait-elle pu lui pardonner ça ?

- Vous la connaissez mal si vous pensez ainsi.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser Vakarian ! La seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est à étriper cet enfoiré !

- Calmez-vous.

- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi posé alors qu'il est en train de vous dérober la femme que vous aimez ?!

- Parce que je savais que c'était une cause perdue.

- Ne soyez pas si défaitisme ! Je suis sûr que tout n'est pas joué. Pas vous concernant.

- Je ne veux pas incommoder le commandant plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait…

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis allée à la charge. Une deuxième fois. Vous parler la dernière fois m'a fait repenser à notre union. Elle fut sauvage, passionnée, parfaite. On avait feinté pendant trop longtemps. Je ne pouvais plus vivre un autre jour sans être clair sur sa position. Et quand je suis allée la voir dans ses quartiers… Fermez-moi cette bouche Vega, il ne s'est rien passé. Ou en tout cas, on n'en a pas eu le temps… Car Joker est entré dans la salle alors que ma main venait de se poser sur la joue du commandant.

- Vous voulez dire que… S'il ne serait pas intervenu… ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Elle ne vous a pas repoussé ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est que tout n'est pas perdu bordel !

- Il est temps que je cesse de la torturer. Si elle arrive à obtenir Joker, alors je dois me retirer. Tout simplement.

- Sérieusement, vous me faite chier. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez comme ça, aussi lâche. Si vous ne voulez pas vous battre pour elle, libre à vous ! Pour ma part, je vais aller faire le portrait de cette enflure au plus vite !

James quitta la salle en trombe. La porte du sas se referma, me laissant enfin véritablement seul. Il s'était emporté bien plus que je ne le pensais. Il devait être vraiment accro. Après tout, comment ne pas l'être ? Mais il était surtout égoïste. Le bonheur de Shepard comptait bien plus que le nôtre. Et si son choix était Joker, alors soit. Il fallait que nous l'acceptions. C'était dur mais c'était comme ça. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma peau. De l'index, je vins gommer cette anomalie. La goutte continuait son ascension le long de mon doigt. Je la regardais, incrédule. Cela ne me ressemblait pas. Vraiment pas. Je m'étais trop impliqué dans cette histoire pour en ressortir sans une égratignure. J'avais Shepard dans la peau, dans le cœur, dans l'âme. Elle était mon tout, ma raison de vivre, mon unique passion. Sous la colère, je fis renverser tout ce qui traînait en face de moi. Je tapais sur ma table de travail créant des dérèglements. Mais je m'en foutais. Plus rien ne comptait. J'étais atteint d'un mal qui n'allait pas se réparer. L'amour s'était emparé de moi et me brûlait à petit feu. Je ne pensais pas que la non-réciprocité serait si dure à vivre. Je m'écroulais à terre et m'enfonçait dans un profond mutisme.

* * *

- JOKER, ENFOIRÉ ! ÉLOIGNE TOI TOUT DE SUITE DU COMMANDANT SINON JE T'EGORGE !

Je vis James ouvrir les portes de l'infirmerie avec rage. La peur se lisait sur le visage de Joker qui sursauta avant de reculer. On regardait le lieutenant, stupéfait, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

- James…

- Commandant, comment avez-vous pu ? Dites le moi !

- Je ne vous comprends pas.

- AVEC JOKER PARDI. C'est lui que vous choisissez ? Sérieusement ?

- Que voulez-vous dire, lieutenant ? Lui répondis-je, l'air menaçant.

Il déglutit. La peur venait de prendre place sur son visage. Il m'avait mise en rogne, il le sentait. Il cherchait ses mots mais avait peur d'envenimer les choses.

- Vega, si vous voulez bien nous laisser maintenant. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

- Mais vous avez pensé à nous ? Rétorquait-il, en accentuant sur le nous.

Il parlait de lui, bien sûr. Mais j'avais aussi cette impression qu'il ajoutait une autre personne à l'équation. Et je compris très bien à qui il faisait allusion…

- Je vous aime, commandant. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre cas, mais voilà, je ne peux taire ces sentiments.

- Vous vous trompez lieutenant. Je ne suis qu'un fantasme, une passade.

- Ca c'est que vous croyez ! Je sais très bien ce que je ressens pour vous, je le sais bordel, ne remettez pas en doute ma parole !

- Comme vous aimiez Lola ?

Devant son silence, je compris qu'il ne voulait pas y répondre. C'étais cruelle de ma part que d'avoir ressassé le passé, son passé. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Surtout, qu'il arrête. Il ne fallait pas s'attacher à moi. Je ne le méritais pas. Et je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir encore plus.

- Maintenant Vega, je suis désolée mais je ne peux répondre à vos sentiments.

Tête basse, James avait cessé de parler. Un silence accablant venait d'envahir la salle. Je voyais Joker qui, sur sa chaise, tapait du pied. Il était stressé. Il ne savait pas où se mettre. Je voulais le rassurer, mais même moi je n'avais pas les mots. Puis le docteur Chakwas entra. Sentant que l'atmosphère s'était alourdie, elle convia les deux hommes à quitter la salle pour me laisser reposer. Intérieurement, je la remerciais pour ça. Son regard vint se poser sur moi, accompagné d'un large sourire. Elle avait compris. Tout compris. Je lui répondis en retour puis m'allongea vraiment, il était temps que le sommeil m'emporte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre (oui, oui...). Je m'excuse par avance pour l'ENORME bond en avant. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, disons tout simplement que ça c'est fait comme ça. De nombreux points seront donc pas exploités, j'en suis désolée. Si je devais me justifier, je dirais que c'est de peur de voir l'histoire traîner en longueur, de devenir lourde voir redondante. En tout cas, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

De nombreuses semaines plus tard :

La fin approchait. Après avoir réduit à néant les espoirs de l'homme trouble, il fallait que l'on fasse au plus vite. La terre allait être le début de notre fin. Le commandant avait foi. Elle voulait arrêter notre extermination. Nous avions espoir. Elle représentait notre ultime échappatoire. Notre survie dépendait d'elle, il fallait coûte que coûte que nous arrivions à temps. Notre vaisseau allait le plus vite possible, mais la précipitation n'était pas la meilleure solution. On devait s'armer du mieux que l'on pouvait, afin d'affronter efficacement ces ennemis. Nous avions eu affaire à de multiples horreurs. Les zombies, les Banshee. Mais là, on passait au niveau supérieur. Au stade final. Ils souhaitaient notre anéantissement. A nous d'en faire notre renaissance.

- Garrus ?

Je relâchais mes calibrations pour me retourner. James me faisait face, l'air grave.

- Dernière réunion de groupe, le commandant nous attend.

- Merci Vega, j'arrive.

Bizarrement, notre désastre commun nous avait rapproché. Le fait d'avoir aimé. Non, d'aimer encore Shepard avait fait de nous des amis presque inséparables. On se comprenait. La même douleur envahissait notre cœur, broyait notre âme et nous vidait de toute force. Notre amour inconditionné pour le commandant nous poussait pourtant à ne rien laisser paraître. Son bonheur passait avant tout. James l'avait compris, après une séance de larmes qui m'avait profondément choqué. Derrière son physique se cachait un homme sensible. Shepard n'était pas allé de main morte avec lui, faisant rouvrir une plaie qu'il pensait guérit. Il était cruel que de comparer un amour présent avec un amour du passé. Et même s'il m'avait avoué que Lola était différente à ses yeux, cela ne discréditait en rien ce qu'il ressentait pour le commandant. Tout le monde aurait pu sentir la puissance de ses sentiments. Il avait souri face à mes vaines tentatives. Je n'étais pas doué pour remonter le moral. Galvaniser les troupes c'était quelque chose de simple, mais consoler une personne meurtrie en était une autre. Surtout quand le même mal nous touchait aussi. Il l'avait très bien compris, c'est pourquoi on n'en parlait peu. Nos regards en disaient assez. Le commandant était restée discrète. Sa relation avec Joker n'était pas connue. Elle voulait rester tranquille et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. De temps en temps, on voyait le timonier se balader dans le vaisseau. L'équipage pensait qu'il allait faire ses besoins. Je savais très bien qu'il allait faire tout autre chose. Les semaines étaient passées. James retrouvait des couleurs même si je le sentais encore touché. Tout allait bien, si on voulait. Les quelques fois on l'on voyait le commandant, on souriait, pour ne rien laisser paraître. On sentait qu'elle doutait, qu'elle savait qu'au fond nous étions encore au plus bas. Mais elle nous souriait en retour, pour ne pas nous enfoncer encore plus. Finissant mes calibrations, je quittais mon poste pour rejoindre les autres. Tout le monde était là, n'attendant plus que moi. Je m'asseyais à côté de Vega, qui me tapota l'épaule dans un élan d'amitié. Shepard commença son discours, nous dictant ce que l'on devait faire. Il n'y avait pas de plan. La seule alternative était de foncer, survivre et d'atteindre le cœur. La citadelle était devenue une arme, il fallait la détruire coûte que coûte. Ses mots étaient clairs. La rage se lisait à travers ses yeux. Elle bouillonnait, à l'inverse de Joker qui paraissait vidé. La peur prédominait sur son visage. Son corps tremblait. L'issu était incertaine, il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas à outrepasser sa faiblesse. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il leva les yeux en ma direction puis stoppa ses soubresauts. Mon attention se refit sur Shepard, tandis qu'elle regardait dans le vide, une ardeur dans son discours visant à encourager totalement ses troupes. La voix d'IDA vint nous prévenir que nous allions bientôt arriver sur terre. On se démobilisa, nous préparant convenablement pour la dernière fois. Arrivé dans mes quartiers, je regardais mes calibrations. J'en avais perdu du temps à les faire et refaire. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était la dernière fois que je mettais les pieds ici. J'avais l'impression que ma présence sur le vaisseau durerait pour toujours. Je me voyais bien faire ça toute ma vie. Que nenni. Je pris mes armes et sans me retourner, je sortais des lieux et alla rejoindre mes coéquipiers. Il était temps d'en finir.

A bout de souffle, je courrais, évitant les obstacles qui se dressaient face à moi. En ligne de mire se trouvait notre finalité, une arme de destruction massive. Elle signifiait notre fin si les moissonneurs arrivaient à nous vaincre. Il n'en était pas question. De temps à autre, je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi, histoire de voir si mes compagnons me suivaient. Quel soulagement de me rendre compte que c'était le cas. Des banshees et des zombies nous attaquaient. On était pris d'assaut de tout côté. On se défendait comme on le pouvait, se cachant pour mieux contre attaquer. Courir pour survivre. Il nous fallait éviter ces ennemis, le temps comptait trop pour être perdu dans pareils confrontations. James balançait des grenades afin de stopper nos adversaires. Dès fois ça marchait, d'autre fois non et il fallait en venir aux armes. Mais ma troupe d'élite était forte. Très forte. Je n'en avais jamais douté et elle me le prouvait une nouvelle fois. La ville de Londres était ravagée. Les pertes étaient énormes. On le savait et pourtant on ne pouvait se permettre d'y penser. Notre mission était d'arrêter les moissonneurs. Ni plus ni moins. Au loin, on apercevait une solide barricade, preuve que les forces n'étaient pas totalement anéanties. Ce serait notre lieu de campement. On était exténué, une pause était de mise. On devait récupérer avant de se lancer dans notre ultime assaut. Liara et Kaidan passant en premier, les deux biotiques nous protégeaient afin que tout le monde puisse parvenir au camp. Puis, une fois à l'intérieur, on ordonna la fermeture des portes blindées. Je sentis des soupirs émaner de la bouche de mes coéquipiers. Je m'inquiétais pour eux, et même si nous savions que cela serait surement notre dernière bataille, l'envie de vivre était toujours forte. Et nous ne voulions surtout pas de sacrifices inutiles. Cortez m'appela pour me prévenir que tout allait pour le mieux là-haut. Il nous visionnait, nous ayant en ligne de mire. J'étais rassurée et le remercia. Pour tout. Il comprit le message et m'indiqua que ce fut un honneur pour lui que de servir à mes côtés. Honorée, je fis le salut militaire machinalement et mis fin à la conversation. Je sentais qu'il était temps de faire mes adieux. Avec tout le monde. Je pris contact avec mes anciens coéquipiers. Jack qui était partit se battre sur un autre front, Miranda qui avait retrouvé sa sœur et qui la protégeait malgré la menace, Samara qui avait mis en place une troupe d'élite pour combattre l'ennemi, Jacob qui était dans une colonie avec sa fiancée et qui repoussait du mieux possible l'adversaire. L'atmosphère était lourde mais les adieux étaient nécessaires. Cela me faisait plaisir de les voir pour une dernière fois. C'était déchirant mais il le fallait. Une fois les contacts visuels finis, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Le chaos régnait dans le camp. Les troupes restantes s'étaient dispersées dans quelques bâtiments de la ville, qui peinaient à tenir face à l'offensive des forces ennemies. Des têtes inconnus me firent le salut militaire tandis que je m'aventurais, m'approchant indubitablement de la sortie. Je me dirigeais vers l'ultime confrontation. J'entrevis au loin Wrex galvaniser ses troupes, au côté de Grunt. Ils étaient une de nos meilleures chances de minimiser les pertes. Je ne me permis pas de les déranger. Wrex m'aperçut cependant et me fit un léger signe de tête. Il était un guerrier remarquable. Je lui répondis, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Je continuait à marcher, m'approchant inlassablement de la sortie du camp. Il ne me restait que plus que quelques personnes à voir, une à entendre. Puis, le dos plaqué près de l'entrée d'un immeuble, j'aperçus Kaidan. Sans réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras. Surpris, il se laissa faire. Sans doute l'avait-il longtemps désiré. Je me mis à le remercier, pour tout. Je n'en serais pas là sans lui. Il rougissait à mesure que mon intervention durait, minimisant mes propos. Mais j'étais tout à fait consciente et je savais qui il était et ce qu'il représentait pour moi. Ses convictions inébranlables nous avaient peut être séparé mais au fond il était resté un ami fidèle. Sentant que l'émotion prenait trop de place, je mis fin à notre étreinte et quitta définitivement son champ de vision, lui souhaitant bonne chance avant. Une fois que je pénétra dans le bâtiment, le dernier, celui qui me permettrait de regagner le champ de bataille, Liara vint à ma rencontre. Les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle me parlait. Elle était pure, sincère. Je lui pris la main et lui renvoya l'ascenseur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle clamait haut et fort que l'on allait réussir. Elle regagna son poste tandis que je montais les escaliers. James était assis, attendant mon passage. Il savait que je devais passer par là pour sortir. Il ne me lâchait pas du regard. Les bras croisés, ses yeux se voulaient charmeur. Je rigolais quand à cette nouvelle entreprise. Il se leva et vint me rejoindre.

- Commandant… Murmurait-il, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

- Oui, James ?

- Euh… Ecoutez… J'avais préparé un long speech, où je vous disais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mais ce serait trop long et puis… Merde. Shepard, vous avez intérêt à réussir ok ? Parce que si jamais je reste en vie et que vous non, j'en crèverai d'accord ? L'oubliez pas, je vous aime et vous êtes notre ultime espoir. Voilà, je crois que maintenant, vous pouvez partir. Vous m'avez vu alors vous pouvez partir sans regret hein ?

Je riais. James me regardait, ne sachant pas comment prendre mon attitude. Puis il se mit à rire lui aussi, d'un rire merveilleux. Le plus beau que je n'avais jamais entendu. Il était sincère. C'était juste émouvant. Je m'approchais de lui sans inadvertance. Je pris sa tête dans mes mains et colla mon front contre le sien. Dans un dernier murmure, je le remerciais et mit fin à notre contact. Je continuais mon ascension, sans me retourner. Il ne me restait plus que deux personnes. Je réactivais mon micro afin de prendre contact avec le Normandy. La voix d'IDA parvenait à mes oreilles. Sans attendre que je le dise, elle me souhaitait bonne chance avant de laisser place à la personne que je souhaitais.

- Commandant ?

La voix de Joker résonnait dans mon cerveau. Avec ce qui s'était passé, je ne savais pas comment réagir.

- Joker… Comment allez-vous ?

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi commandant, ici, tout roule ! Rétorquait-il, enjoué.

Mais sa voix trahissait sa tristesse. Je la sentais à travers le son enroué qui venait de parvenir à mes oreilles. La gorge sèche, je perdais mes moyens à mesure que les secondes passaient. Les adieux allaient être bien difficiles.

- Pour tout à l'heure…

- N'en parlons plus, commandant.

- Mais…

- J'ai compris. Enfin, je crois.

- Je suis désolée, Joker… Je vous aimais tellement, croyez-moi… Mais…

- S'il vous plait commandant… susurrait-il.

Je sentais que les larmes venaient de faire son apparition sur les joues de Joker. Jusqu'à la fin, je faisais souffrir les gens. Quelle connasse je faisais…

- Je comprends, commandant. Merci pour tout. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux. Grâce à vous, j'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie. Plus qu'un simple timonier. Avec vous, je me sentais important. Ces derniers mois à vos côtés furent merveilleux. Et même s'ils sont finis, je ne regrette rien. Rien du tout.

- Merci à vous, Joker. Sans vous, je ne serais pas devenue ce que je suis. Merci d'avoir accepté mes sentiments. Merci d'avoir compris si facilement mes doutes. Merci pour m'avoir laissé partir. Merci Joker, vous resterez quelqu'un de spécial pour moi. Je vous aimais, ne l'oubliez jamais, je vous aime encore même si... En tout cas, je veux que vous soyez heureux. Car vous le méritez plus que quiconque. En fait, en y réfléchissant, nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je n'étais pas la personne qui vous fallait, mais ces mois avec vous furent magiques. Je ne regrette absolument pas d'être tombée amoureuse de vous. Je vous sauverai de tout, quoi qu'il arrive, quel que ce soit le prix à payer. Car plus que quiconque je ne souhaite que votre bonheur. Adieu Joker, prenez soin de vous.

- Non Shepard, pas un adieu. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, un au revoir vous m'entendez ?

Les yeux embués, je mis fin à la communication. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Je ne pensais pas finir vivante. C'était quasiment impossible.

- Est… Est-ce vrai ? Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ne croyant pas une seule seconde que les mots que je venais de prononcer puissent être vrais. Finalement, c'était l'heure du dernier adieu.

Lorsque j'entendis des pas monter les escaliers, je compris très bien de qui il s'agissait. Il était égoïste de ma part que d'être resté juste à côté de la porte par laquelle on devait repartir, mais je voulais être le dernier à lui parler. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Puis, les bruits de pas se stoppèrent. Je savais que James attendait à l'étage en dessous. Mais l'échange durait trop longtemps, et je ne pensais pas que James pouvait l'accaparait autant. Alors trop curieux, je descendis pour aller à sa rencontre. Puis j'entendis. Tout. Sa discussion avec Joker. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. La tournure que prenait les événements... C'était totalement impossible.

- Est… Est-ce vrai ? Arrivais-je à articuler, mes yeux s'ouvrant en grands.

Elle se retourna vers moi, surprise de me trouver là. Elle me demanda si j'avais tout entendu, mais la seule chose que je pus faire fut de répéter ces trois mots.

- Je pensais vous l'expliquer Garrus, mais comme vous avez tout entendu…

- J'ai peur de mal comprendre, commandant. Avec Joker… Vous…

- Oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- C'est fini Garrus.

- Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?! Criais-je, me surprenant moi-même.

Ma réaction choqua Shepard. Elle me regardait, incrédule. Puis elle s'approcha de moi, réduisant la distance qui nous séparait. Je la regardais faire. La situation me rappelait un autre moment, et à cette pensée je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire niait. Elle comprit immédiatement à quoi je pensais car elle me prévenait de ne pas avoir d'idées déplacées. Mais comment ne pas en avoir ?

- Que dois-je comprendre commandant ?

- C'est pourtant simple Garrus, très simple…. Susurrait-elle avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes.

Mon regard vint se planter dans le sien. Ses iris me scrutaient, lisaient au fond de mon âme. Elle savait que j'étais dingue d'elle. Que je l'avais toujours été. Que je l'étais toujours. Puis ses mains remontèrent, se perdant sur ma combinaison. Sans sentir pourtant son contact, mon corps frissonnait, se souvenant de notre ancienne étreinte. Puis ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues. Elles caressaient ma peau rugueuse. Je léchais ses doigts, et un sourire rare vint embellir son visage. Puis, ses lèvres vinrent prendre contact avec les miennes. N'attendant plus, mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches afin de rapprocher son corps du mien. Ma langue jouait avec la sienne. Ses bras enveloppaient mon cou tandis que mes deux pattes venaient de se perdre sur ses fesses. Son bassin se mouvait à ce contact, faisant apparaître une légère bosse au travers de mon armure. Sentant mon excitation, Shepard jouait de cette donnée pour se coller à mon membre durci, faisant monter la température. Nos bouches se séparèrent. Je la sentis hésitante. Elle en avait gros sur le coeur et voulait se confier, cherchant les mots les plus justes.

- Je ne sais pas si vous voulez entendre des explications, mais il faut que je parle. Je vous aime Garrus Vakarian. Je sais que ça m'a pris du temps, que je vous ai blessé. Et croyez-moi je le regrette, ô comme je m'en veux pour vous tous. Quand j'étais avec Joker, j'étais heureuse. Bien sûr. Je l'aimais depuis tellement longtemps. Cependant, à mesure que les mois passaient, je sentais qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi. Puis, IDA était venue me voir. Et comme si les événements se répétaient, elle me demandait de l'aider à comprendre les sentiments humains. Un pincement au cœur, j'avais accepté. Et lorsque Joker était venu dans mes quartiers avant que l'on décide de s'élancer véritablement à l'assaut des moissonneurs, la situation m'avait fait rappeler la nôtre. Il avait entendu ma discussion avec IDA, et voyait que je l'aidais, une nouvelle fois. Et lorsqu'il m'avait demandé si je regrettais, ce fut votre visage que je vis. Non pas le sien. Le vôtre. Je me rappelais votre main sur ma joue. Puis, mes pensées avaient déraillé jusqu'à ce fameux jour. La chaleur de votre corps contre le mien. Notre ébat sensuelle et sauvage à la fois. Je ne pouvais plus feindre. Je comprenais que ce qui manquait à ma vie, c'était vous. J'aimais Joker. Mais sans vous, ma vie n'a aucune saveur. Vous êtes mon souffle, mon âme. C'est vous que je veux voir chaque matin en me levant, vous qui avez les armes pour me faire sourire, rire. J'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés pour vivre pleinement. Et cela tout simplement parce que c'est vous que j'aime profondément et pas un autre.

Dans une nouvelle étreinte, je la pris dans mes bras et repris ses lèvres pour miennes. Sa déclaration était la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'avais entendu, me faisant devenir totalement fleur bleue. Cela ne nous ressemblait pas, au fond. Nous étions deux personnes au caractère fier et aux traits marqués. La froideur nous caractérisait souvent et pourtant nous étions en réalité deux romantiques qui devaient se lier. Nos corps vinrent se poser à même le sol. Avant notre dernier combat, nous avions besoin de décompresser. Une ultime fois.

* * *

**Après avoir entretenu un suspens de dingue (n'exagérons rien non plus), Shepard a fait son choix ! **

**Si cela vous satisfait -ou non d'ailleurs- review review, et dans quelques jours publication de l'épilogue (et donc fin... séquence émotion...)**


End file.
